Crazy Weird
by Emo Fox
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto stay inside to have a mini drinking party together. Naruto dares Sasuke to do sexy no jutsu. They never expected the end result -- a pregnant Sasuke. Now what? NaruSasu/Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

"Crazy Weird"

"Crazy Weird"

'Chapter One'

By: Emo Fox

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in the home their shared together, doing nothing, just staring off into space. They didn't own a t.v, the Uchiha manor was just a large expanse of empty space. Even with all of Naruto's crap now inhabiting the place for two years now, it still didn't make the home feel any more homely.

The walls were grey, the floor a stained redwood, very dreary.

At the moment the two ninja were laying down on the floor in the living room. They were staring up at the ceiling, the silence a biting itch in their ears.

Naruto was one of the top Anbu now, Sasuke a close second, but Naruto was trying to climb ever higher to reach his goal of Hokage. The two had just come back from a particularly long mission, and they had been granted a few days to recover and just have a mini vacation.

Problem was, they had no idea what to do with it.

They hadn't been out, hadn't been doing much of anything.

Sakura had dropped from their squad a few months before to better herself as a medic ninja, resigning her title of being on the front lines. So, it had been solely the Uzumaki-Uchiha team once again.

No, there wasn't any hidden love between them.

They were friends, best friends.

Naruto still tried to pick up girls when he could, and Sasuke continued to ignore everyone but Naruto. Technically, in public, Sasuke still tended to ignore Naruto as well, but that didn't count really. Sasuke was all about keeping up appearances after all. It didn't bug the fox like it used to, he understood it now, and it didn't bother him.

At the end of the day Sasuke accepted him, gave him a home.

That's all that mattered.

Naruto turned to his friend, his blue eyes scanning his profile, "What do you want to do today?"

Sasuke frowned, staring at the black spot on the ceiling. "There isn't much of today left."

They had trained the good portion of the morning.

Now it was nearly sunset, but Naruto was always full of energy.

"Do you want to go to the bar?" He grinned, "We could try and meet some people."

"Meet people?"

"Yeah!" Naruto propped up on one elbow, his eyes focused on Sasuke's face. "It'll be fun; you haven't gone out with me in a long time. I'm getting cabin fever!"

"Then you go out."

"I don't want to go alone."

"I thought you want to meet other people." Sasuke said in a clipped tone.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other man, "Don't be like that, I still want to go with a friend. We both need to meet people."

Most of their childhood teammates had moved from the village, some settling on the outskirts, some beyond the village itself becoming homemakers rather than ninja. The village almost seemed foreign sometimes; there were becoming fewer and fewer familiar faces among the crowds.

"Why do we need to go to a bar?"

"Nothing else is going to be open so late."

"Do you want to drink?"

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe."

Sasuke closed his eyes, his arms supporting his head, "You don't hold liquor well."

It was true.

A few drinks and the kit was a mumbling mess.

But, that didn't matter.

Drinking was fun, it made him feel more social, it made him feel less of an outcast and more of the crowd. Insecure maybe, but it helped Naruto cope sometimes. "I don't care, I want to do something."

"Why don't we drink here?"

"Here?" Naruto looked skeptical. "You don't even like to drink that much."

Sasuke wasn't a big fan of liquor, but on occasion he would enjoy a cup of hot sake, usually when he was feeling stressed. But, he would venture out with Naruto to the bars, something they mainly had done more often when they were younger – Sasuke might not indulge in the drinks as heavily as the kitsune, but he participated none the less.

"I'm making an offer; don't make me take it back."

"Fine fine." Naruto mumbled, thinking things over in his head. "It won't be as fun though."

"Am I not fun?"

"Sasuke stop twisting my words around!" He said exasperated, "You know what I mean, stop talking like a woman."

"I'm a woman now?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked to himself, his black eyes peeking open to steal at glance at Naruto's irritated face. "We could play a game."

"A game?"

"A drinking game."

"With two people?"

"Truth or lie."

"What?"

Sasuke regarded the fox, "Surely you've played it before."

Naruto fidgeted, "No actually, what is it?"

"You take a drink when something is a truth about you." Sasuke murmured, "Like if I said, 'Naruto have you ever slept with Sakura,' if it were true, you would drink, if it's a lie, you don't."

Naruto weighed it in his head, "Sounds different."

"Want to play then?"

Naruto sat up, "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Two people." Naruto frowned, "You sure this is going to be fun?"

"We don't have to do anything you know." Sasuke said evenly, "You can always go out, and I'll stay here."

Naruto was silent a moment, "No, let's play."

"We need to go get some sake then."

"I have some."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "And I didn't know about it?"

Naruto grinned, "There's a lot of things Sasu-chan doesn't know."

"Now I'm nervous."

Naruto laughed, "You should be."

Sasuke sat up, looking at Naruto's back as the blonde retreated in the direction of their kitchen. Sasuke scooted himself closer to the table in the center of the room, an ornate black lacquer table that had been in his family since before he was born. He positioned himself next to it, seeing himself in the reflective onyx wood.

Naruto's reflection appeared and Sasuke looked up, "Okay, so we're going to play this game, and it's going to be fun."

Sasuke smirked slightly, his dark eyes weighing the fox as the blonde sat across from him. "It's more like you're ordering yourself to have fun."

"Shut up." Naruto poured the drinks, setting the jar on the table between them.

"Want to start?"

"How do you start?"

"Why don't you ask the questions first?"

"Okay." Naruto paused, thinking things over in his head. "Sasuke, who in the village do you like?"

"That's not how you ask questions."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

Naruto frowned, "Whatever, you do it then."

"It's yes or no questions, true or false." Sasuke mumbled, "It's not specific answers."

"You just don't want to tell me."

"Naruto, don't be stupid."

"Whatever." Naruto kept his frown, trying to think of how to phrase his question better.

"Do you want me to just start?"

Naruto was about to protest, but thought against it. He hadn't played this game before, maybe it would be a better idea if Sasuke was the one who started. "Sure."

Sasuke sat rigidly opposite of the kitsune, his dark eyes trained on the man's tan fan, noticing how his hair feathered just above his bright blue eyes. Sasuke dismissed his observations, focusing on his drink, staring down at the little cup, watching as the liquor quivered. "Have you slept with anyone before?"

Nothing.

Naruto sat there, a flush on his cheeks, feeling a little awkward.

Sasuke had that grin on his face, his black eyes amused as he regarded the fox. "Seriously?"

"Shut up."

"How old are you?"

"Shut up!"

"I thought that was all you did when you were alone, aren't you always trying to pick up girls?"

"Trying." Naruto grumbled, "Key word right there."

Sasuke quirked a brow, "Oh?"

"Fine!" Naruto slammed his fist dramatically on the table, "Have you ever slept with someone?"

Nothing.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled, outraged, "You make me feel like a stupid kid and you haven't slept with anyone either."

"I never said I did."

"Then why did you make fun of me about it?"

"Because you're striving to do it, I could do it, I choose not to."

"Oh, is that right?" Naruto mumbled, though it was actually probably true. Sasuke had a million girl admirers – okay, maybe not a million, but damn well close. Naruto was sure any one of them would be happy to sleep with Sasuke in a second. Stupid bastard, he had everything yet he wanted absolutely none of it.

How lame was that?

Naruto would give anything to be Sasuke.

"Can we move on?"

"You're turn then, right?"

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out, "You know damn well I have."

If not other people, Sasuke and he had shared that weird kiss long ago in their youth.

"Then drink."

Naruto took a swig of his liquor, downing the cup in a single gulp and moving to fill it up again.

One drink down.

Naruto licked his lips; a move Sasuke's keen eyes took notice of.

"Okay." Naruto breathed out a sigh, his blue eyes calculating as he looked to his friend. "Have you ever done the sexy no jutsu?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it, or do it, or whatever," Naruto rambled, "Drink or don't drink!"

Sasuke didn't move for his cup, letting his action speak for him. His dark eyes were bland as he looked to his blonde teammate. "You're an idiot. At this rate I'm going to win."

"Win?"

"If you pass out drunk before me, you lose and I win."

"Oh." Naruto frowned, "I didn't know that!"

"Now you do."

"Unfair."

"You've only had one drink, it's not like it matters."

"You could win by this one drink!"

Now it was a competition.

"Don't get so bent over it."

"Hey." Naruto cut in, "Why haven't you tried the sexy no jutsu?"

"I think it's my question."

Naruto waved his hand, "No seriously, can you not do it or something?"

"Why would I bother learning such an idiotic move?" Sasuke mumbled, "It's a waste of chakra."

"You've never been curious?"

"Curious of what?"

Naruto shrugged his cheeks red.

"God, don't tell me you do it and like, look at yourself or something weird?"

"No."

Yes.

Naruto's awkwardness answered for him.

"You're so weird."

"I bet you've never done it just because you can't!"

"Of course I could." Sasuke said flawlessly.

"Then do it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Because you can't." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke knew the kitsune was baiting him, he knew this was stupid and childish, but also knew Naruto wouldn't shut up about it until he did the stupid move. "You just want to see me naked."

"No!"

Sasuke laughed, "Whatever." Sasuke formed the necessary symbols with his hands, closing his eyes briefly to focus the amount of chakra, and finally in a poof of smoke the Uchiha was now a woman.

A woman with a lovely oval porcelain face, plump soft pink lips, dark cat-like eyes that were shaped with the longest of lashes, her hair a blue-black that spiraled in perfect ringlet curls, and finally her body was perfectly curved and shaped – generously endowed.

Naruto blinked a long moment, staring at the Uchiha who now sat before him a naked beautiful woman.

Remember, this is Sasuke.

Your best guy friend.

Don't get any ideas.

Naruto was trying not to fall victim to his own perfected move, no matter how well Sasuke had pulled it off. He swallowed thickly, trying to keep his face from showing what he was feeling, trying to keep his cocky grin but he felt his cheeks begin to blush.

"Happy now?" Sasuke asked, her voice an even seductive tone.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke.

The Uchiha, feeling a little weird and self-conscious folded her arms across her bare chest. She frowned, though it looked more like a pout and it got Naruto to lick his lips lustfully. Sasuke was feeling a little weird, but she enjoyed Naruto's attention, she enjoyed the look that she was getting from the fox.

Maybe there had been a little lie before.

Naruto had no passionate, deep-rooted-secret feelings for his friend.

However, Uchiha Sasuke was head over heels in love with Naruto.

Strange, right?

So, what better way to get his attention than by getting him drunk and posing as a naked woman? Sasuke knew this was not going to end well, Naruto only liked females, and pretending to be a female would only worsen her situation. Sasuke was holding out her heart and she knew that Naruto would crush it the moment he was stricken with liquor, whispering sweet words only because she was a woman.

Sasuke tried not to think about that.

Sasuke held enough pain.

Sasuke was hoping for a little happiness, even if it was only one night, even it was a false happiness flying on paper wings. "So, you're turn or mine?"

"I don't remember." Naruto admitted, trying to keep his eyes on Sasuke's face. What the hell was wrong with him? This was just a stupid technique; he should be over it by now.

"I think it was my turn."

Naruto shifted, feeling a little nervous, Sasuke's voice like silk dripping honey. "Maybe you should changed back?"

No.

Sasuke finally had the look, the attention she had always hoped from Naruto.

No way was she changing back now.

"Do I bother you now?"

"No."

"Then why do I need to change back?" She batted her eyelashes, flexing her newfound feminine wiles.

"Because, you're distracting."

"So I do bother you?"

"You're a naked woman Sasuke, change back, it's weird." He didn't want to admit how it was making him feel, he didn't want to admit how most of his blood was now pooled between his legs.

"No." Sasuke stuck her tongue out childishly. "I refuse."

"Sasuke…"

"I think it was my turn." Pointedly, she removed her arms from over her chest, leaning over the table and scooting the sake jar closer to her reach. She noticed as Naruto's eyes followed her, or rather, followed her naked chest. She licked her lips pointedly, black eyes hooded by thick lashes as she gazed up to the kitsune through her feathered bangs. "Have you ever felt horny before?"

"What the fuck?" Naruto nearly squeaked, "Sasuke! Stop acting weird!" He was thinking bad thoughts, very bad thoughts right now due to that look Sasuke had been giving him.

"Answer it." She murmured, her voice low, her lips in a seductive smile. Sasuke could get used to this, to seducing Naruto now that she actually could.

Who cares if by morning this would all be pretend.

Who cares that Naruto only liked him right now because of his newfound gender.

It didn't matter.

Sasuke's one special person was paying attention to her in the way she had always dreamed of, and that was good enough. It was more than good enough to allow her heart to be shattered in the morning, to go back to holding up appearances when the sun rose. She would live her dream, her one desire for one foolish night, and hope by morning Naruto still wanted to be her friend.

Naruto downed his drink, slamming the cup on the table and Sasuke moved to fill it in one swift motion. Sitting back the Uchiha righted her spine, allowing her smooth stomach to be seen.

Naruto's hungry blue eyes followed the smooth porcelain chest, to her navel, where he couldn't see anymore past the shadow of the table. He ran a hand nervously through his loose blonde hair, feeling the warmth of liquor shocking down his spine and hazing his brain.

"Do you love someone?"

Sasuke was quiet, she didn't make a move towards her cup, trying to keep her face a perfect mask, but it was hard now. Naruto hit a nerve, momentarily ripping her out of her little dream world. Without a word she moved to her cup, drinking the first warmth of sake, slowly filling the cup back up, knowing Naruto was watching her, but she didn't look at him this time.

Sasuke was hopelessly in love…

"Do you love someone?" Two could play this game.

But, nothing happened.

Naruto did not reach for his cup, his eyes on Sasuke's curious black ones.

Naruto held no one in his heart, and for some reason it made Sasuke sad.

What had she been hoping for?

Naruto to secretly like her too?

Sasuke knew that would never have happened, they were both men, and everyone knew Naruto loved women. Sasuke should at least be grateful he didn't hold anyone dear, that they could still be friends and that Naruto didn't have any outside attachments.

Though, Sasuke was having trouble looking on the bright side.

--

It had been over an hour, many pointless questions later, and Naruto had finally hit the point of no return. He was on Sasuke's side of the table, an arm around the girl's petite shoulders, holding her softness to his bare chest.

Sasuke had only downed a few drinks, she was feeling a pleasant buzz, but she was nowhere near drunk. She continued to smile and play with Naruto's larger hands, keeping the man's attention.

"Have I told you how pretty you are?" Naruto slurred, nuzzling the side of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto's chest, holding the man's arms around her shoulders, across her chest. She felt Naruto's breath on her ear, felt his tongue as it followed the curve of her neck. Sasuke closed her eyes, breathing in Naruto's scent, falling victim as the kitsune began to run his rough fingers across her chest and sides.

"Are we not playing anymore?"

"Playing?" Naruto asked, a little confused as he nibbled on Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke shivered from the contact of Naruto's teeth, trying to keep her mind even, but it was becoming difficult. Sasuke closed her eyes, knowing this was going to be a bad idea in the morning. But, right now it felt so damn good. "Our game."

"I think this is more fun." His voice was low, a purr running through his throat as he kissed the side of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's skin felt on fire, goose bumps popping up across her flesh. She had longed for Naruto to touch her this way, to want her this badly. But, Sasuke would have hoped it would have been for who she really was, not for this illusion of chakra.

But, Sasuke wasn't going to stop him now.

She couldn't.

Her heart was soaring, she was feeling loved for the first time in god knows how long, and she wasn't going to end her pretty fairy tale just because of technicalities. She tilted her head back on Naruto's shoulders, her soft lips finding Naruto's in a tentative embrace.

"We've kissed once." She whispered against Naruto's smooth lips.

"Twice." Naruto corrected, his blue eyes half-open, looking down at his prize.

Sasuke wondered if Naruto even remembered who she really was, or if he was counting just then when he kissed her head and now her lips. Sasuke had no idea if Naruto even knew where he was, or what was really going on. The sake had clouded his pretty blue eyes, and Sasuke wondered what reality Naruto was in right now.

The Uchiha continued to look up into Naruto's blue eyes, her lips parted, her body exposed. Naruto's hands drifted along his torso, his fingers running experimentally over the soft nipples that were beginning to harden.

"Let's go somewhere else?"

Sasuke felt his heart hitch in his throat. "Somewhere else?"

"Come with me." He smirked, a double meaning to his words as he swooped up the small girl in his arms.

Sasuke didn't have time to react as Naruto scooped him up, walked down the hall to his bedroom. Sasuke felt nervous, half-wondering if Naruto would remember where he was; remember that Sasuke was Sasuke and not some chick he found at the bar. But, when they entered the room and Naruto coaxed her down on the bed, Naruto didn't show any signs of recognition.

Naruto positioned himself over the woman; his hands on either side of her head, Sasuke sprawled out submissively under her secret love. Her hair a cloak behind her body, creating a beautiful contrast against her white skin and the orange sheets.

"Have you done this before?" Naruto asked, making a move to remove his last pieces of clothing, leaving himself as exposed as she was.

Sasuke blushed, her curious eyes following Naruto's toned frame, over his hips, and finally to the center of his legs. She drank in the lovely sight of him, all of him, burning it to her memory, knowing this would probably be the only time she would ever see Naruto like this.

"No." Sasuke murmured, knowing they had covered this earlier, but she also knew Naruto probably didn't remember a thing from earlier, didn't remember that Sasuke had transformed into a woman and now he was getting ready to fuck his best friend.

"I'll tell you a secret." Naruto whispered in her ear, licking the shell of it, smiling as she quivered under him. "I haven't either; this will be fun together, right?"

Sasuke closed her eyes as Naruto's hands wandered over her hips and thighs. Sasuke felt Naruto's hardness on her wet center, not yet pushing himself in, but the pressure was still there.

"Yeah."

Naruto nuzzled the side of her neck, leaving kissing on her exposed skin, trailing down her collarbone with his tongue. When Sasuke moaned, Naruto's skin tingled, he grinned into her neck.

"Now I'll have a story for Sasuke tomorrow."

Sasuke tried not to think about what Naruto had just said.

This was her pretty illusion.

Her glass heart on paper wings.

By morning her life would be over, but at least for once she could say she really lived.

A/N:

Okay! I finally decided to put this idea to paper. I wanted to write a long chapter fic with substance for once, and this has drama/angst/and mild humor to come. This was going to be a fun one, with for a while one-sided Sasuke love.

Tell me what you think and I'll try to write more when I can. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Crazy Weird"

"Crazy Weird"

'Chapter Two'

God.

Naruto's head hurt.

Pounding, pounding, pounding just behind his eyes.

He could barely remember yesterday, he knew he had to have been drinking to feel so shitty, but other than that it was a blur. He remembered Sasuke there, but wasn't sure what they had been doing, or even what they had actually been drinking. Did Naruto go out to the bar later or something?

He felt like crap…

He groped around his bed, looking for his covers, feeling cold and not wanting to know why he was naked. But, when he moved to try and get his blankets, he instead rolled onto something warm, and… fleshy?

He kept his eyes squinted shut, feeling the bright light sting his closed lids, but he tried not to open them just yet. Shit, he had slept with someone hadn't he? So, he had to have gone to the bar and picked up a chick.

Fuck.

It actually worked this time and he couldn't remember a lick of it.

Crap. What if she was awake or something?

What was he going to say?

He couldn't even remember a name.

Hell, he couldn't even remember leaving the house.

Licking his lips, he counted in his head, opening one tentative blue eye and gazing at the back of the woman sharing his bed. She wasn't awake, her breathing was slow and even, much to his relief. He let out a long sigh, resting on his side, having no idea where the blankets were, the bed was bare except for their two naked forms.

He swallowed, his fingers moving to trail through the tangled curls, feeling the softness of the woman's hair, smelling the faint scent of vanilla that wafted in the thick sex-filled air between them.

Vanilla.

That smell always reminded him of Sasuke.

Sasuke always smelled like vanilla, almost like a candy.

He shouldn't be thinking of Sasuke right now, but he was tempted to run down the hall, wake the bastard up and have him figure out the situation. But, that would be cowardly, he got himself into this mess and he'd have to get himself out of it.

Besides, he was almost sure Sasuke would just laugh at him.

Okay.

He could do this.

He had to wake her up, get her on her way, and sever whatever they had.

"Hey." Naruto ventured, his voice sounding more sure than he was feeling right now.

The woman didn't budge.

Naruto took notice of the curve of her spine, the smoothness of her white skin, the flawless bump of her hip. Naruto also noticed three moles on her right shoulder blade, now that the hair was pulled away from her back so he could scoot closer to her. He was nearly spooning her, trying to get a glimpse at her face, trying to figure out if he might know this woman somehow.

Anything to make it less awkward.

Damn it, what was her name?

As Naruto moved to position over her, he noticed the purple marks on her neck and shoulder, dark marks made from lust, he could even seen the indents of his teeth. Naruto flushed, wondering what had happened, wishing he could only remember.

It had been his first time.

Not to say he was getting sentimental or romantic over his virginity or anything, but he did wish he knew what happened, how he did, and how this woman tasted. Naruto tried to curb those thoughts, his body was beginning to wake up now that his bare front spooned the woman's naked back, feeling his hardness began to creep up again and caress her behind.

Crap.

Stop thinking like that.

He didn't even know her god damn name and he was thinking of fucking her again. He couldn't right now anyway, his brain was hurting and he knew he'd be feeling nauseous at any moment now. "Hey." He tried again, trying to peek at her face, but all he could see was her cheek, chin, and plump pink lips – the rest of her face was marred with blue-black bangs.

Blue-black?

Her hair did look like Sasuke's now that he thought about it, now that the light was hitting it; it no longer looked pitch black, it had highlights of indigo. Her skin was so pale too, and she smelled so strongly of vanilla cream. It was so strange, she reminded him so much of Sasuke.

Which was weird.

He slept with a girl that looked like a mirror copy of his best friend.

How sick is that?

Naruto, trying not to disgust himself into throwing up, decided to shake her shoulder. Getting more weirded out rather than aroused now, he felt a little bolder to wake up this mystery woman. He decided it would be best to get her out of his home and on her way, before Sasuke woke up and poked fun at the fact that he slept with his mirror copy.

If Naruto didn't know the entire clan was dead, this chick could be Sasuke's sister.

"Wake up." He said his voice louder.

Slowly but surely the Uchiha was rousing herself awake. She felt so sleepy, so drained, and the sunlight was hurting behind her eyes. She turned, feeling a weight on top of her, it was unpleasant and hot, and she wasn't in the mood for pressure. "Get off me." Her tone was full of sleep, her words a sluggish slur.

"You need to wake up."

Naruto was a little dumbfounded now, he was perched over the girl, and she looked just like a girl version of Sasuke. Even her lips were in a scowl, and her eyes had that peculiar almond shape to them.

"Why?"

"You need to go home."

Sasuke slowly opened her eyes, black orbs looking up at the naked fox that was hovering over her. Then it all came rushing back, a jumble of memories, her cheeks tinged pink she looked like a deer in the headlights.

Fuck, what was she going to do now?

Sasuke then noticed she was still a woman.

"Did you hear me?"

Sasuke didn't answer, caught up in her own riddle.

Why was she still a woman?

Sasuke was feeling so drained because chakra illusions shouldn't be kept for long periods of time, it depleted your energy, it made you weak and sluggish, in a constant state of sleepiness. She groaned, feeling the weight of her troubles as well as the lethargic feeling of overuse of chakra.

"I am home dumb ass." Her tone was clipped, hoping Naruto would catch on, to make this a little less awkward than it already was. It was bad enough Sasuke was so small compared to Naruto now, and being squished under the fox wasn't the best place to be when she knew Naruto was bound to get angry.

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes were wide, "I didn't say you could move in with me did I? I mean, not to be rude or something, but I don't think Sasuke would like it if I barged a girl in here – I mean, it's really his place not mine." Naruto was rambling.

Sasuke wished Naruto was a little more observant.

But, even though he had all the pieces to a puzzle, god knows he'd never put two and two together no matter how many times he looked it over.

Poor fool.

Sasuke tried to wriggle out from the kitsune, "I am Sasuke, now get off me."

Naruto didn't move.

It didn't even look like he was breathing.

His eyes suddenly got glassy.

He looked… dead.

"Naruto?"

"You're joking right?"

Sasuke turned from the fox, trying to be anywhere but here, but Naruto's weight kept her drained body grounded. She started to feel the dull ache between her legs, felt the sticky wetness of herself and Naruto's cum that had slithered down them the night before.

Sasuke would hold what they did together in memory.

A shame Naruto was going to ruin it with anger soon.

Sasuke avoided Naruto's eyes, like a puppy who knew when they did wrong. She stopped her useless wiggling, Naruto wasn't going to let her up, and she couldn't waste anymore energy trying to get herself free.

"You wanted me to do the stupid jutsu."

"I didn't want you to sleep with me!" Naruto got up, rearing back on his feet now that he regained himself. The movement sent his head in a spin, and for a moment he was seeing double. He glared at the girl in his bed, feeling betrayed. "What the hell Sasuke!"

"Naruto." Sasuke got up on one elbow, black eyes looking to the fox, a glimmer of pain deep inside the obsidian darkness.

"You had to take my first kiss and now my first time!" Naruto was acting like a child – now he was glad he didn't remember a damn thing from the night before. This was all too weird, this was all too disgusting.

Sasuke was his best friend!

Sasuke was a boy!

Naruto held his head; he couldn't take this right now. He couldn't believe Sasuke let this happen, he knew for a fact Sasuke didn't get himself hammered like Naruto did, he knew Sasuke was level headed through this entire thing.

Sasuke had wanted to sleep with him?

What the fuck?

Sasuke was gay now?

Naruto's head was spinning, his blue eyes filled with hurt and anger.

He didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to say.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." It was half-true. Sasuke at first only intended to flirt, to get a kiss or two, Naruto was the one that elevated their situation, but Sasuke hadn't done a thing to stop him.

"Change back!" Naruto ordered, sick of hearing that girly voice, sick of looking at her pretty face and naked body. He kept yelling at himself, telling himself that the thing before him was a male, to tell his body to stop wanting what was placed in front of him.

Sasuke felt weak, but she formed the necessary signs, smoke puffed around her, and when it dissipated she was still a woman. Sasuke was confused, and feeling even more light-headed than before. What was going on? She tried it again, and again, but nothing happened.

Sasuke was still a woman.

"I can't."

"Did you forget how?" Naruto focused on her, grabbing her small hands and ignoring how they felt. He tried to form the signs for her, but it ended up the same, Sasuke didn't change back. "What the hell?"

It was Sasuke's turn to panic.

She couldn't stay a woman forever!

She had a village to protect, a title to keep up, she couldn't show herself outside of the house now and their vacation was going to be over soon. "Naruto, what's going on? Has this happened to you before?" Her voice was borderline frantic.

Naruto tried to keep a level head, still holding Sasuke's hands, confused as the other ninja was. "No." He murmured, "But I never slept with a man while I pretended to be a woman either."

Sasuke shot him a glare, "What do I do? How do we reverse this?"

"Hell if I know."

"Naruto!"

Naruto bit his cheek, trying to tame his anger, trying to push the reality of the night before out of his mind. He had to gain a level head, he heard the panic in Sasuke's voice and he couldn't just turn his friend away.

Whether he liked it or not…

Sasuke was his best and only friend.

He'd need to get over this.

Naruto didn't remember it anyway, so it wouldn't be a big deal dropping it once they got Sasuke back into her normal form. Naruto licked his lips, trying to think of something, "I really don't know how to fix you."

Sasuke had no idea either.

She ran a hand nervously through her bangs, black eyes full of questions. "What do we do?"

"We could…" Naruto murmured, thinking. "Go to Kakashi?"

"Kakashi?" Sasuke looked quizzical. "How would that help?"

"He might know some special way of removing a jutsu, you know?"

"This is basic, it should be gone already."

"I know." Naruto spat, "You have any better ideas? You can sit here and be a woman for the rest of your life for all I cared!"

Sasuke rolled her eyes, "Don't be a prick. We can go to Kakashi, hopefully he'll help."

"Yeah…" Naruto got off the bed, groping around for some day clothes.

Sasuke got shakily to her feet, cheeks flushing as she walked across the room, feeling weak from the night before – and now weak from the chakra she was using under protest.

"I'll meet you out here in a minute."

"Yeah sure." Naruto didn't look up from fussing in his dresser.

This was so weird.

Naruto hoped beyond hope Kakashi could fix this.

A/N:

Filler chapter kinda. Next chapter they go to Kakashi-sensei! Please leave me reviews, I'm liking this story, and the chapters are coming easily, so I'd like to post more often but I really enjoy reviews.

So! Please leave me a nice review and the next chapter should be up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

"Crazy Weird"

"Crazy Weird"

'Chapter Three'

A good half an hour later and the two ninja made it to Kakashi's home. They tried their best to ignore the curious stares as Sasuke basically was swimming in her own clothes, and she couldn't do a thing about the long hair she now had.

Naruto wouldn't look at Sasuke; this was just too fucking weird.

Sasuke was quiet as Naruto knocked on the door, almost pounding on it, hoping beyond hope Kakashi was inside. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto growled, smashing his fist against the door, knowing he heard some movement inside.

A few tense moments later and finally the door opened.

A half-asleep Kakashi stood in its wake, night shirt draped on his wide shoulders, pajama pants loose on his hips. Headband draped to cover his sharingan eye. His mouth was a thin line, his one eye staring at the two ninja with a none-too-happy expression.

"What?"

Naruto frowned, "We need your help can we come inside?" He didn't want anymore people gawking or overhearing.

"Why?"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Fine." He gestured for the two boys-- … it was then that Kakashi noticed the woman next to Naruto. Rather, it looked like Sasuke's female doppelganger. Kakashi blinked a moment as Sasuke walked past, ringlet curls bouncing with each step, her face a grim expression.

"That?" Naruto murmured, noticing Kakashi stare, hearing the door shut as they walked further inside. "That is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke shot Naruto a look, hating with Naruto spat out her name like that. "Can you fix this?"

"Fix what?" Kakashi scratched his head, "Do either of you mind explaining anything? I have no idea what's going on."

"Last night Sasuke turned into a girl, and couldn't turn back this morning."

"Why would he do that?"

Naruto's cheeks turned red, blue eyes not looking at the equally embarrassed Uchiha. "Because he's a jerk face, I don't know!"

Sasuke's black eyes fell on Kakashi, feeling even smaller with the man's towering height. "We were both drinking, Naruto wanted to see if I could do it, apparently I can." She grumbled, "Then this retarded drunk slept with me, and now this morning I can't change back."

Kakashi blinked. "Slept with you?"

"God!" Naruto stomped his foot, "I don't want to talk about it! Just fix this!"

Kakashi stroked his chin thoughtfully, standing at his full height, looking down his nose as his former students. "You sure you've tried to dispel it?"

"Yes." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "Do you think we'd come here if I haven't tried everything myself?"

"I don't know." Kakashi shrugged, dismissing her. "Well, and Naruto you slept with her?"

"Him." God, it was disgusting.

"Whatever. Right?"

"Yes, but I was drunk!"

Kakashi rolled his eye, "It doesn't matter, I'm trying to just get the facts. I could care less if you have a deep rooted love affair, got it?"

They nodded.

Naruto thought it best to bite his tongue; he could figure out the sick details later, he just wanted Sasuke to be back to normal so he could stop thinking about what they did.

Naruto didn't want to say anything, but he was starting to get bits and pieces of the night back. He could hear Sasuke's moans in his ear, could feel how soft she had been, could taste her taste when they had kissed. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to know what he and Sasuke had done.

The main thing, he was scared.

Scared they couldn't go back to being friends.

Sasuke was his only friend, but this had been so weird.

Sasuke apparently loved him, or liked him a lot or something – and Naruto didn't think he could return whatever it was Sasuke was looking for; he just wanted him as a friend, as the friend he always had been. But, this was getting far too strange, he didn't know if they could ever go back to what they were.

And that scared him.

Kakashi walked to Sasuke, putting his hands on her shoulders, sides, and hips. He was feeling out the energy, trying to see a leak or a seal or something. After a thorough search and an embarrassed and mildly violated Sasuke later, Kakashi found nothing that would hint at a malfunction.

However, he did find something else.

"Naruto did you come in Sasuke?"

They both turned into tomatoes.

Naruto could barely form sentences now, and Sasuke was staring awkwardly at her feet.

"Did you?"

"Yes! I think, maybe, sure?" Naruto scratched as his head, wanting to be anywhere but here right now.

"I see."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked after a tense moment, still not looking up.

"Everything actually."

They both blinked up at him.

"You see…" Kakashi approached Sasuke once again, his pointer finger on the girl's stomach. "I feel an energy developing here, your chakra is mainly focused in here."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, a little confused.

"Because silly, you're pregnant."

Oh my god.

This really isn't happening.

Naruto and Sasuke stared blank-faced at their much-too-happy sensei that still had a finger pointed at Sasuke's stomach. "B-But it's an illusion!" Naruto yipped.

"Yes." Kakashi said simply, tilting his head, "Somehow it's more of a permanent thing, especially grounded by your coupling and the fact that Sasuke is now carrying your child. However, Sasuke's new body has to be kept intact and full of chakra, which is why her body is making her feel weak because her energy is all focused on the illusion and the fact of making sure this new child has a place to grow in."

This was not happening.

Sasuke didn't look at Naruto, Naruto didn't look at Sasuke.

Pregnant?

Seriously?

This was definitely the worst day of Naruto's entire life.

"Congratulations!" Kakashi clapped.

A/N:

Okay, another chapter down and it's slowly under way! I hope you leave me a review, I don't know when I might be updating again if I don't start getting some! Lol, please review and stay tuned for the next installment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Crazy Weird"

"Crazy Weird"

'Chapter Four'

Naruto and Sasuke were currently sitting in their kitchen, avoiding each other's eyes, the silence a deafening sound between them. Sasuke cleared her throat, knowing that she had to man up and talk about this because god knows Naruto wasn't going to any time soon.

"Bright side."

Naruto blinked, looking to his partner, his face dead pan. "Bright side?"

"My clan is getting revived." Sasuke licked her lips, running a hand through her hair.

"Joy."

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was firm, "This is weird okay?"

"No shit."

"But we have to get through it."

"Why?"

"This is going to happen whether we like it or not, okay?"

"You could always get an abortion or something and it solves both our problems."

Sasuke hadn't thought of that.

Murder her baby?

Sasuke's heart fluttered at the emotionless look in Naruto's eyes. The fox really didn't give a damn, did he? Naruto was still mad or something, and Sasuke just had to deal with it.

They weren't going to be a big happy family.

What did the Uchiha think?

One drunken night together would make Naruto love her?

Tears pricked Sasuke's eyes, weakness that her fatigue and female body gave her. She sniffed, wiping her eyes, feeling like a complete idiot to show this weakness in front of her teammate. "That's how it is then."

"What?" Naruto's eyebrow quivered, he hadn't expected Sasuke to… cry. He didn't think it was an issue, he thought it was a logical option.

"I'm having this baby." Sasuke said with finality, slamming her hands on the counter between them, her black eyes a hard glare even with the sparkles of tears on the edges.

Whether it was duty to the clan, or the fleeting memory that for one night Naruto loved her, she didn't know what caused her to be so adamant towards her unborn baby. Hell, it could be chalked up to new female mothering feelings for all she knew. Either way, this baby was going to be born whether Naruto liked it or not.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, half-grinning, "Jesus, don't get all girly on me."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "You're being such a damn prick Naruto. You don't understand how this all makes me feel do you?"

"Feel?" Naruto scoffed, "Until last night I didn't think you had feelings."

Sasuke did keep herself bottled up, didn't show much of anything. Even them living together she had barely smiled or shown interest in anything. Sometimes they'd travel outside together, drink or play cards or something, but Sasuke didn't hint at enjoying it.

She did that to hide her feelings for Naruto.

Now it was being thrown in her face.

She didn't know if she was angry or sad.

She screwed herself over without even knowing it.

"Do you think I want to be stuck like this? Do you think I want to be confined to this house? I can't go on missions! I can't do anything with this fatigue, this bastard inside of me!"

Naruto took in the raw emotion in Sasuke's eyes, the tears on her cheeks, and the flush of effort on her cheeks. He swallowed his remarks, he felt so small in this moment, thinking maybe he really had crossed the line. Naruto hadn't been thinking of Sasuke, of course not, the jerk tricked him into having sex.

There he went again…

He shouldn't blame Sasuke.

He shouldn't blame the love Sasuke had for him.

No matter how strange, how weird it was having your male best friend love you and… sleep with you. At the end of it, Sasuke was still the only person that ever accepted him, that liked him at all.

Naruto should do the same for Sasuke right now.

The Uchiha had no one but Naruto.

Naruto didn't say anything; he was quiet, more subdued now.

Sasuke tried to calm her breathing, tried to stop the tears from wanting to fall. This was becoming too much, she was beginning to get a headache and her heart hurt. It hurt to have the child of the one you loved inside of you, it hurt to harbor the feelings you knew would never be returned.

Everything just fucking hurt.

Sasuke offered one last stricken glare to the fox before she went to leave the kitchen, feeling she had nothing more to say to the blonde.

Naruto rushed from his seat, grabbing Sasuke's small arm, "Don't."

"What now?" Sasuke growled, turning, her black eyes red-rimmed.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke's brow furrowed.

"I don't want you to hate me." Naruto said softly, "It's just hard for me, okay?" He licked his lips, "I know you're not feeling so good about this either, and…I just want you to know I won't leave."

"Leave?" Sasuke frowned, "You were planning on leaving?"

"That's beside the point!"

"Let me go." Sasuke grumbled.

"No, really, I'm sorry okay? I'll try to help with all this."

"How very grown up of you." Sasuke didn't really care right now, she was still a little pissed and sad. She was feeling all over the place and she just wanted to lay down.

"Sasuke, I mean it." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke's black eyes weighed Naruto's expression, nodding slightly to the blonde's conviction. Sasuke's head was pounding, she was beginning to feel light-headed, "I need to lie down…" Suddenly breathless, she lost her footing.

Naruto caught her easily, picking up her small fragile body in his arms. "I'll help you."

Sasuke blinked, looking up to the fox, her vision a little fuzzy as she clung to Naruto like a lifeline. Her hands fisted in his shirt as the blonde carried her easily to her room.

Naruto set Sasuke on the bed, "You okay?"

Sasuke lay there, sprawled out over her black sheets, feeling hot and weak. She closed her eyes, her breathing evening out as she thought sleep would help regain some more energy. They could figure out details out later, Sasuke just wasn't feeling up to it anymore.

Naruto watched Sasuke for a few long moments, wondering if the Uchiha was asleep. His blue eyes took in his friend, running a hand along the flushed cheek, feeling the raised temperature.

Sasuke looked so small, so fragile.

It was weird, seeing Sasuke like this.

Not so much as a girl, just being so weak.

In Naruto's eyes Sasuke was so strong; Sasuke in a lot of ways had been his emotional pillar over the years. It was strange, and a little scary to see this Sasuke. Naruto let out a long sigh, not knowing what he was going to do with this whole mess.

His hand trailed down Sasuke's side, resting on her flat stomach.

He pulled up the shirt, his large fingers spread out on her tummy, his blue eyes concentrated. There was a baby in there, a piece of him and a piece of Sasuke. It made Naruto feel weird inside, just knowing something was growing in Sasuke, something that they had created together.

"I'll protect you." Naruto murmured, looking to Sasuke, then back to the hand on the girl's stomach. "I'll be there for you this time."

Naruto got up from the bed, making his way out of the room, "I promise." He said softly, closing the door behind himself.

A/N:

Maa, I wasn't trying to guilt anybody! I'm sorry if I come on strong about reviews, but I enjoy hearing how you like/dislike my story. Don't hate me!

Also, just so you know, Sasuke will return as a male, I don't see why he wouldn't. The whole point why he isn't one is because the baby locked his chakra because the baby would not be able to grow in a male – that's all. So, once the baby is out, Sasuke is back to normal.

Sorry if this chapter was a little all over the place, but understand the boys' are feeling different things, and they kind of have to learn to accept each other and grow up as it were.

Sasuke accepting the fact Naruto doesn't love him that way.

Naruto accepting that Sasuke is still his friend and the baby is both of theirs.

Anyway! Please review again, I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

"Crazy Weird"

'Chapter Five'

It had been a few days since the 'incident', and currently it was four in the morning. This shouldn't be an important time, hell, they shouldn't even be awake. But, at this moment in time the great Uchiha Sasuke was hunched over a porcelain throne throwing up her insides and crying.

The sounds were deafening.

The bathroom was placed between Sasuke's room, and Naruto's, so the fox was up hearing the sounds unwillingly. Over the past few days Sasuke was getting more and more irritable and more and more sickly.

Naruto had tried his best to go back to sleep, even tried ear plugs, but it just didn't work. He was trying everything not get out of bed and go console the woman that was confined to the restroom.

He kept reminding himself it was a man in the other room.

His best friend and current baby mama.

He had to keep telling himself it was Sasuke, and if knowing Sasuke, would not enjoy Naruto trying to help her in any way.

Naruto was still dealing with the fact that his best friend loved him in a way a man shouldn't love another man. Dealing with the fact that said best friend was pregnant with his child. And also, trying to keep his own emotions in check – because he did not love Sasuke in that way, but Sasuke's girly form kept throwing him off. Constantly he'd find himself wanting to hug or kiss her, or just hold her depending on what was going on.

That upset him.

It was just an illusion.

A mess of chakra and skill.

But Naruto's body reacted all the same.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long drawn out breath. This whole situation was wacky. One he never thought he'd ever find himself in, not in a million years.

God damn that crying.

Naruto just wasn't going to get any sleep.

Finally the kitsune got out of bed, shirtless – but he was wearing pants, and that was good enough – he walked down the hall to the small bathroom. The door was shut, and it took him a moment to finally swing it open.

No turning back now.

Sasuke's head was tilted on the rim of the toilet bowl, her hair a mess of curls – wet with sweat and grime – Sasuke hadn't had the energy to shower, or even eat over the course of the few days.

Naruto, being the great friend he was, had avoided her the whole time.

This was the first time he saw the Uchiha in a while.

"Uh, how are you feeling?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, she was hugging the bowl like a lifeline, her mouth a thin frown as she tried to keep her stomach stable. "I'm not in the mood."

Naruto licked his lips, trying to think of something to say. He took note of the girl's red-rimmed eyes, and thinner than usual frame. She looked super tiny in Sasuke's night yukata; it was pooled around her like a dress.

In a nutshell, she looked like shit.

Naruto walked a step further in the bathroom, telling himself not to just turn and leave. Sasuke needed him, he had promised to be there for his friend, and he was doing such a great job so far.

Sasuke looked like she was starving herself.

That couldn't be good for the baby.

"You should eat."

"Dumb ass leave me alone." Eat? Yeah, she had been throwing up for hours and genius says to eat. The bastard hadn't even been around – and now he was giving advice?

Sasuke's black eyes watched Naruto as the man went to the sink, wetting a wash cloth. She kept her cat-like eyes trained on him the entire time as Naruto knelt next to her, said cloth in hand, his blue eyes tired but concentrated.

"What?" Sasuke murmured, unsure what the fox was going to do. Half-expecting him to shove the cloth in her mouth and leave, like that would solve something – but it seemed like what Naruto would do, especially in response to an insult.

But, Naruto didn't do that.

Instead he started wiping her brow, cheeks, and lips.

Sasuke was a little startled by the contact, but she didn't snap at him like before. The coolness of the cloth felt good, her head had been burning, her whole body felt like it was on fire. She closed her eyes, leaning into Naruto's hand as the man continued to run down her neck and shoulders.

Naruto's heart skipped as Sasuke leaned into his touches, his body tensed when he heard the soft moan that escaped the Uchiha's parted lips.

Naruto was all too aware of the soft flush on her cheeks, the dark lashes that sparkled with unshed tears and the way the yukata parted down the middle – showing half of her breasts and stomach.

Oh god.

This was your friend.

MALE friend.

One you have no feelings whatsoever for.

That didn't stop his horrible traitor of a hand – it continued down her middle, around her breasts. Sasuke leaned back, exposing herself unconsciously, her eyes still shut, feeling more relaxed than before – her stomach a little more at ease.

Fuck.

Sasuke was sick.

He should so not be thinking of fucking her right now.

One: She was a dude.

Two: She's sick and pregnant.

Naruto's blood rushed down into a spot that certainly didn't need to be awake right now. But, he just couldn't stop. He hadn't seen her in a good four days; he had been avoiding her for this reason.

He had ignored the cries, the tears; he had been so successful until this moment.

Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of the rough cloth on her hot skin, of the cold water as it kissed along her flesh. Her stomach wasn't hurting as much; she leaned away from the seat, positioning herself on her back, on the floor.

Laying down helped keep her stomach level.

Naruto licked his lips, unsure what to do with himself.

Sasuke was laying there; yukata spilled open, milky white skin looking so smooth and soft. Her legs were slightly parted, Naruto could see a region he shouldn't be seeing right now, and it made him what to do what he shouldn't want to do.

"Naruto?" Sasuke murmured, her voice soft, her eyes half-lidded as she looked over to the kitsune.

"Uh, yeah?" He caught himself, trying to keep his eyes on her face – trying not to look at her chest that was just there, right in his view, falling up and down with every breath.

Mm.

Naruto's blue eyes had that look to them.

The look he had when he was drunk, when he desired Sasuke.

The Uchiha started feeling self-conscious, lying there like that on the tile. Her body was thinner than before, probably wasn't as attractive as she once had been. Her dark eyes were trained on Naruto's face, trying not to think of herself.

It was nice, getting Naruto to see her again, with those big blue eyes.

It was only because she was a woman.

That was always in the back of her mind, and it hurt her heart.

"Don't look at me like that."

Sasuke loved and hated it.

It always reminded her of what really was, making her aware, making this illusion seem as fake as it really was.

"Like what?" His voice was lower than normal; he ran his hand with the cloth along her leg to her thigh.

Sasuke was trying not to feel what Naruto was doing. Tried not to feel as the fox leaned over her, his need running along her leg – she could feel the heat through the fabric.

"Naruto." She murmured, the kitsune was above her now, looking at her with those god forsaken beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Go away." It took everything to tell him that. Sasuke loved Naruto more than he'd ever know and it hurt every time Naruto desired her, every time it only reminded her of the illusion.

Tears sprang to her eyes, her mouth a grim frown, "Get off!" She moved to kick him, slamming the fox into the bathroom cabinet.

Naruto was caught off guard by the force, smashing the fragile wood, snapping himself back into reality. He blinked, looking at the girl who hurriedly covered herself, sitting up too fast.

Sasuke was crying again, positioned over the bowl as she threw up her upset.

Her small shoulders shook from the effort, feeling worse than she had before.

"Go away!"

"Sasuke?"

Her name stung her ears, she sniffled, she was so pathetic.

"Just leave me alone."

Naruto slowly got to his feet, his head and back feeling bruised. He had been too tired, too relaxed when he smashed into the wall. It hurt; Sasuke still had some energy in him.

Drained, the Uchiha held onto the bowl, purposely avoiding the fox.

Things were just getting so much better.

"Whatever."

Naruto needed time to think, sort himself out.

The fox left the girl alone, quietly shutting the door on her tears.

A/N:

Next chapter is better, I promise. And – shower scene! Plus, more angst. Yes, it does get better, more romantic. Just be patient, k? Leave me a nice review and I'll post as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

"Crazy Weird"

"Crazy Weird"

'Chapter Six'

Naruto was seated at the low living room table, Sasuke opposite him. The Uchiha and Uzumaki had barely talked to each other the past few days; they almost seemed to avoid one another.

Sasuke was getting worse and worse.

The color was drained from her skin, and her curls looked more like spiraled knots covered in grease. She wasn't taking care of herself, and more often than not, she was found in the bathroom throwing up until she fell asleep on the floor.

Naruto being the great person he was, had tried to ignore it.

It was working out so great until Naruto's conscience caught up with him.

Across from him was the… mother of his child.

Weird.

But, still, true.

He couldn't let Sasuke carry on in this spiral of self-destruction. He should be there, as a friend and a teammate. Naruto had to suck up his own fears and disgust and help out his best friend whether he liked it or not. He was sure if this happened to him, Sasuke would probably do something more than sit by and watch.

Naruto slowly chewed on the noodles of his ramen, blue eyes calculating the mess of a girl before him. She definitely needed some food, and a good shower. Sasuke looked so damn miserable; it almost hurt to look at her.

The constant chakra use, the growing child, and the new hormones were killing the poor Uchiha. She just felt drained and useless, even getting out of bed was a task that took hours. She couldn't stand long enough to prepare food, let alone long enough to wash her hair and herself. Movement made her sick, and every time she thought she'd be able to walk outside she'd run to the bathroom and be stuck there almost the entire day.

It was hell.

And Naruto apparently didn't give a shit.

That hurt Sasuke.

What kind of a loser doesn't help a friend?

A friend whom had saved you on multiple occasions?

That let you live in their home when you had no one?

Sasuke could go on; she had helped and cared for Naruto when no one else would even look at him. And this was how Naruto was going to repay her – by acting like a child and ignoring the problem. He knocked her up for god's sakes, he needed to grow up!

Sasuke's rage swirled in her, causing her to glare as her newfound outlet for her pain. She frowned, hoping to burn holes in the bastard of a fox.

"What?" Naruto murmured as he slurped up another noodle – not enjoying the death glare he was receiving.

"I want you out."

Naruto blinked, not seeing that coming even a mile away.

Leave?

Right now?

They've been living together for years!

What the hell?

"Sasuke don't be weird." Naruto was getting a little scared; apparently he didn't think his horrible behavior thus far would actually affect his living status with the Uchiha.

How very very wrong he was.

"I expect you to be out of here in a few hours." Sasuke said, "I don't care where you go, I don't care what you do, but I don't want you here any longer."

"What?" Naruto got up as the Uchiha rose shakily to her feet. "What's bringing this on all of a sudden?"

"You're a bastard and I want you gone."

"Sasuke." Naruto ventured, "Don't get pissy at me because you're hormonal."

Sasuke's eye twitched, she wheeled on the kit, stabbing his chest with her finger, "Do you know what you've done here for me so far? Nothing! Nothing at all but sit on your lazy ass, or ignore me the entire week!"

"Sasuke—"

"No!" Sasuke's black eyes danced with a fire she had summoned from all her pain, forcing herself to stand there before the fox, trying not to fall to her weakened body. She forced her legs to stop shaking, for her head to stop pounding, and her stomach to stop churning. "You probably wouldn't even care if I starved to death. I haven't eaten since before a week ago, did you notice? Did you care? You made yourself food just fine and when you see me you just don't fucking care!"

"Sasuke you're overreacting." Sweat ran down Naruto's brow. Okay, maybe he had been acting a little heartless. But this was all so weird, and Sasuke had that weird sexy-no-jutsu vibe going on that just made Naruto hornier than all hell and didn't help the situation any better.

"Overreacting?" Tears of frustration clung to Sasuke's lashes, her mouth was a wavering frown, she was losing herself in fatigue. "Just get out and don't ever come back."

Sasuke did a good job of giving her heart to someone.

To the only someone in Konoha that didn't give a shit about her.

Sasuke would just have to let her heart die, ignore the pain and forget this stupid fox she had fallen head over heels for. She would have to just keep the memory of the one night Naruto didn't even remember – and know that for that fleeting instant Naruto cared enough to create a life with her.

She rested a hand on her flat stomach, feeling the urge of nausea rising.

Tears fell down her cheeks unwanted, her body was swaying.

Standing was becoming a task, the ground was spinning.

"Sasuke?"

"Leave me alone." Her voice broke, she tried to fend off Naruto's hands but she couldn't.

The fox grabbed her around the waist, holding her up in her weakness. Instantly Sasuke clung to the front of Naruto's shirt, crying into his chest as the pain in her body and heart threatened to kill her.

Naruto stood there motionless, feeling the once strong emotionless Uchiha cry pitifully into his chest. He felt the sting of wetness as the tears kept falling, felt nails as they dug through the shirt and against his skin.

Sasuke felt so tiny and fragile.

He could feel the bones of her hips, raising his hand, feeling her ribs. Naruto couldn't just walk out, he couldn't just leave Sasuke to wither away and possible kill herself by starvation.

He had to stop thinking of himself.

He had to stop being scared of this.

It was happening, whether he liked it or not.

He had to be strong and ignore the womanly vibe off his best friend, had to stop hurting the Uchiha any more than he already had.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke sniffled, head under the fox's chin, black eyes closed as she leaned into the kitsune, trying to find strength to get away. She inhaled Naruto's earthy smell; it calmed her, kept her distracted from her heartache.

"I'm sorry." Naruto repeated, as sincere as he could, holding the Uchiha to his chest – the girl felt so weird in his arms. "Don't kick me out, I'll be better I promise."

Sasuke was quiet a long moment, wondering if it was just Naruto's own fear of being alone that made him apologize, that was going to make him try. Or, if somewhere deep down Naruto did still care about Sasuke on some level. Sasuke didn't have a clue what it was, but she hoped it was the later.

She took deep calming breaths, trying to stop her tears, trying to pull herself away when Naruto's arms grew tighter – the fox actually lifted her in a hug. Surprised, Sasuke hesitantly wrapped her small arms around the kit's broad shoulders – feeling Naruto's breath on her neck as the kit buried into her collarbone.

"Forgive me?" Naruto whispered against her skin.

Sasuke shivered from the feeling of breath whispering over her hot skin. She smiled faintly to herself, banishing her tears as in this moment Naruto cared. It was nice, it made her heart skip and she didn't want the hug to stop. "Of course dumb ass." She murmured affectionately.

Naruto parted from the girl, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Sasuke flushed, "I'll be fine by myself."

"Yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes, "That's why you smell so bad now."

"I don't smell." Offended, she frowned up at the kitsune.

"It's not up for debate." Naruto winked, "its fact."

"Shut up."

"C'mon." In one swift swoop Sasuke found herself in Naruto's arms, being carried off to the bathroom.

She lay there, irritated and helpless. "You don't need to help me."

"Maybe I don't." Naruto knew it was a lie – Sasuke was getting worse and worse. Whether she liked it or not – Sasuke needed his help.

"Just put me down."

Naruto kicked the bathroom door shut, setting Sasuke on the toilet. He tested the water, fiddling with the taps. "Sasuke do me a favor and shut up." Naruto flashed her a grin, "Don't make me change my mind, I'm trying to actually do something for you."

"Why?"

Naruto shrugged; quiet, "Because?"

"Because?" Sasuke's dark eyes followed the fox as he stood there looking a little awkward. "Why now? You didn't seem to really give a shit before." She said evenly, listening to the steady hiss of water.

"I know." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "I know…"

"So, why?"

"I don't know." Naruto avoided Sasuke's questioning eyes. "Just, you look so miserable. It's not fair to you to keep ignoring you, this isn't going away – and its not going to get better if I pretend nothing is wrong." Naruto began to strip down – leaving himself clad only in his boxers. He took in a deep breath, "Just let me help you, okay? This is all partly my fault, and… you shouldn't suffer alone, okay?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. The silence was like an uncomfortable blanket atop them. Sasuke hadn't thought Naruto had been thinking so deeply on the subject. "Naruto—"

Fearing rejection Naruto quickly cut in, "Shower time! If we sit here all day the water will get cold."

There was his smile – it was hard to tell if it were real or fake. Sasuke, a flush on her cheeks, shrugged out of her yukata. Finally she turned her dark eyes on Naruto, catching the same blush on his cheeks.

Sasuke wished she had this same affect on him when she was a male. Seeing him constantly infatuated was getting a little depressing, "Stop staring, help me up."

Naruto snapped out of his stupor, "Y-yeah." Naruto shouldered Sasuke's weight and helped her into the shower – the water was warm, their bodies instantly getting used to the temperature.

"Why are you still wearing those?" Sasuke asked after a moment, relaxing under the stream of water, back against the cool tiles.

Naruto ran a nervous hand through his hair, grinning sheepishly, "Uh, just because."

"I've already seen you." There was a light smirk on Sasuke's lips.

"It's not that!" Naruto flushed.

"Then what?" Sasuke ran her fingers through her hair, starting to clean it with water, not feeling so modest now that she was under the heated stream of water.

Naruto kept his eyes forward, trying not to follow the water drops as they cascaded down her front. Absently Naruto picked up the shampoo, running some foam on his hands and stepping closer to the girl.

Sasuke's eyes looked up to the kit from under thick wet lashes – her curls loose and pooled along her shoulders and sides.

Quietly, determination to stay on task, Naruto ran his soapy fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp with vigor.

Sasuke closed her eyes falling victim to Naruto's skillful fingers. "You didn't answer me." She said softly, tilting her head as Naruto ran his hands along her neck, following the flow of hair.

Naruto swallowed thickly, blue eyes locked on Sasuke's perfectly exposed alabaster neck – almost taunting him to lean for a taste. "No reason."

"Is it because your trying not to get in my pants?"

Naruto blushed, happy that Sasuke's eyes were closed so she didn't see his reaction. "You have no pants to get into." Literally, anyway.

Sasuke smirked, looking up at him, taunting him on purpose. "Like you have a chance anyway."

"What?"

"You couldn't, even if you tried."

"That's not true."

"I think it is." She pushed off the wall, her hands on Naruto's sides – sliding over the smooth hips, fingers on the waistband of his shorts.

"No." Naruto's hands were on the nape of the girl's neck, once again falling for those big black eyes and that perfect illusion's body.

"Because." Sasuke murmured, leaning up towards the fox, wanting nothing more than to fall in for a kiss – but that would only further smash her heart. "I won't let you."

"Oh really?" Naruto was falling for the play, blue eyes locked with hers.

"You know why?" It was still nice, having his attention, to really see the detail in those sky blue depths.

God.

Naruto would really be the death of her one day.

"Why?"

She leaned up, whispering right in his ear, standing on her tip toes – Naruto's hands slid to her hips, "Because you won't still want me when I have a dick."

Naruto's libido just smashed into that vulgar wall. His eyes wide, cheeks flushed, not sure what to do or say.

Sasuke stepped down, her mouth a grim line, her eyes no longer playful. "Don't fuck with me Naruto, I can't handle it. Just get this over with and leave me alone."

"I didn't mean…" What was he trying to say? He didn't even know, he was attracted to this girl, this illusion, but feelings for the actual Sasuke – he had none.

"Didn't mean what?" Sasuke snapped, leaning back against the wall, the water felt colder all of a sudden.

Oh how Sasuke's mood swings.

"Never mind."

They finished their shower in silence, once Sasuke was cleaned Naruto helped her back into her robe. She refused for him to carry her again and slowly on unsteady legs she made it back to her room.

Naruto watched her back quietly – hearing the slam of her room screen, he knew their time together was over.

It was hard to figure out.

This whole situation.

What should he do?

What shouldn't he do?

Naruto had to get back on missions soon – they couldn't really hide forever. Sasuke also needed to go to the doctor, figure things out.

They couldn't stay secluded.

They couldn't stay inside and ignore each other, ignore the rest of the world.

Naruto just didn't know what to do.

A/N:

Another chapter down! I came to realize today that this will be a very long fic. So, if you're in it for the long haul leave me a nice review! I'm hoping to hit one hundred reviews by time I post chapter seven.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

"Crazy Weird"

"Crazy Weird"

'Chapter Seven'

Naruto had returned to work a few days prior.

Sasuke had crafted a letter stating a type of illness she was suffering from to keep the Hokage-sama off their backs. She didn't know how long it was going to be until they finally sent someone over for a second opinion, but for the time being they were safe from prying eyes.

The Uzumaki and Uchiha still hadn't talked to each other.

Even though they hadn't, this new silence of being alone was really starting to affect Sasuke. She had thought she wouldn't care so much with the stupid bastard fox was gone, but she was getting lonelier than she had once thought. It had been a long, long time since the house had truly been empty and she had truly been all alone.

She had grown so used to the kitsune's presence, it was affecting her.

Sasuke was also suffering from mild cabin fever; she didn't like being stuck in this house all alone day in and day out. But, she was having trouble even walking around, let alone running off in the forests somewhere like she used to do.

Currently the Uchiha was up-side-down on the bed, her hair a mess of blue-black curls cascaded down to the wood floor. A frown was on her pretty face, but she didn't look as sickly as usual. Naruto had started making her little meals, leaving them in small boxes in the fridge for the Uchiha to find. Also, Naruto had set up a type of support system in the shower so the girl could wash herself more easily.

Naruto was helping.

But, Sasuke was still upset with him.

Rolling onto her side her eyes noticed the door slightly ajar. She ran a hand through her hair, wondering if she should force herself to go eat. Getting up off the bed, her feet steady on the cool wood planks of the floor she slowly pushed herself along. Another useful thing Naruto had given to her was a type of thick stick, which she used as a cane. Apparently he had found it outside, and even carved her name on it, but Sasuke hadn't said a word to the fox – or even acknowledged his gift.

Sasuke remembered how Naruto kept his smile, but had noticed how his bright blue eyes looked sad.

It hurt Sasuke, to be so mean to the fox.

But, to keep him at a distance was the best she could do to save her own fragile heart. Sasuke pushed the thoughts and memories from her mind as she moved the door open, leaning heavily on the lovingly sanded stick, making her way towards the kitchen.

Just as she reached the threshold of the kitchen the doorbell rang.

Loud and shrill, the sound grating to her ears.

She frowned, looking off towards the living room, the entry way. Naruto had a key, he wouldn't be ringing the bell, he knew how Sasuke's head always hurt lately. Ignoring it, she opened the fridge, the cool air hitting her like a pleasant wind. She noticed the little blue box on the top shelf, probably a rice ball, she hoped with something sweet inside.

Naruto had a knack of putting in sugar plums.

Sasuke reached for the box when the doorbell rang again.

Persistent, whoever it was.

She tried to ignore the buzz of a headache coming on from the irritating noise, opening the box and setting the nicely made rice ball on a little plate. She carefully folded down the box, leaving it on the counter, a silent 'thanks' to the kit when he'd find the pile of folded up boxes when he came back home.

Stupid Naruto.

The doorbell rang again.

"Sasuke!"

Shit!

She knew that voice.

Sakura.

Her frown deepened, could the day get any better? Her dark eyes darted here and there, looking for a place to escape. She could try and hide somewhere, but according to the letter sent to the Hokage-sama, it was obvious she was confined to the house and it was only obvious she would have to be here. Sakura wouldn't go away, and Sasuke didn't know what to do about that.

"Sasuke, I know you're in there, open the door!"

Sasuke abandoned her rice ball, leaning on the stick as she tried to gain a quick pace, wanting to retreat to her bedroom and hide. There were windows along the walls of the home, if Sakura started roaming she'd be seen and that wouldn't be a good thing.

"I have a key; I guess I'll just let myself in!"

What?

Where did she get a key?

Damn it!

Sasuke made it to her room, slamming the screen shut with an angry 'clack' just as she heard the front door click open. Almost falling into the bed, she weaseled her way under the covers, covering her whole self, becoming a big bed blob as she hid her face under the pillows.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura's voice was muffled, and she could hear the cautious footsteps along the floorboards just outside the room.

The room door slid open and Sasuke's form tensed.

Sakura smiled, looking to the lump on the bed. For some reason she thought Sasuke would take sickness more like a man, and not like a little boy hiding in the blankets. This she would expect from Naruto, not the Uchiha. Sakura was dressed in her custom medic ninja outfit, her clan symbol embroidered with pink silk on the back, the leaf symbol embroidered on the front left pocket. Her hair was a little shorter than it had been when they were younger, and styled nicely along her jaw in an even fashion.

She was training to be the best medic ninja she could be, having a fascination with medicine, and wanting to help people. "Sasuke, are you still asleep?" She asked her tone carrying as she set her bad on the floor by the bed.

Sasuke was as quiet as she could be.

Sakura had a frown on her pearly pink lips, her bright green eyes following the lump on the bed intently – like a cat watching a mouse. There was something weird about how the blankets fell on the figure on the bed. Sasuke looked taller, and skinner, even under the mass of blankets since they started to settle and frame the figure underneath them.

Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke in a few months.

But, Sasuke wasn't a child; he shouldn't be suffering from growth spurts or anything like that, and as for being skinner – that could be from the sickness they said she had been suffering for a while.

Sakura took a seat on the edge of the bed, a hand resting on Sasuke's leg, noticing as the Uchiha scooted further away from her. "I wanted to come over and see how you were doing. They were going to send another medic, but I volunteered."

Sasuke controlled her breathing, staying still.

"Are you even awake?" There was a smile in her voice, but concern in her eyes. Something felt weird, about this whole situation, about the Uchiha hidden in bed. She ran a hand up the Uchiha's leg, absently feeling the curve of it, following it to the Uchiha's hip which seemed more developed than it should have been.

She frowned, thoroughly confused by the feel of the Uchiha in bed. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked, a little confused.

Sasuke tried to scrunch herself against the wall, not making a noise. This was pathetic, the girl wasn't going to go away, but she wasn't ready for the world to know what was wrong with her. Wasn't ready to admit what had happened, and what was happening now.

Sasuke was coping fine, alone with Naruto.

She didn't need outside help; she didn't need Sakura snooping around.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

Sakura gave her a few minutes before her hands fisted in the covers, not understanding why Sasuke wouldn't talk to her. Taking a deep breath she wrenched the covers away from the Uchiha, in one quick movement the thin blankets were tossed into a corner and the Uchiha revealed.

Sakura jumped off the bed, gasping.

It took her a moment to understand that it wasn't just some girl, that it was actually Sasuke. Her brow furrowed, and she stood a few feet from the bed, her eyes scanning the whole situation before her.

Sasuke raised an arm, letting it cover the top of her head, her dark eyes calculating the pink-haired ninja that stood before her. Her robe covered herself nicely, and her hair was a mess of curls all around her, swooping over her tangled legs.

"What's going…on?"

"Can you just go away?" Sasuke asked evenly, her tone low, unconsciously sultry.

Sakura licked her lips, trying to keep a grasp on the situation. "I don't understand."

"Good." Sasuke got up to a sitting position with effort, a hand on her stomach that had started to pain her. Her dark eyes avoided Sakura now, "Just leave, and don't say anything about this."

"Why are you a woman?"

Sasuke let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. "Sakura I don't want to talk about this."

Sakura took a seat back on the bed, trying to keep her head clear. "Sasuke you have to talk about this. You understand that if I don't come back with a diagnosis, they're going to send someone else."

Sasuke wrapped her arms around her middle, her dark eyes looking off to a corner of the room, her hair spiraling around her face, skewing it from view. "I don't want to talk to you, or anyone."

Sakura ignored the harsh tone of Sasuke's, knowing it was just because she was scared, cornered. She had been Sasuke's teammate after all for quite a few years; she knew how her scared mind worked.

"You need to talk to someone." She kept her smile, "You need to talk to me."

"I'm pregnant." Sasuke ground out between clenched teeth, "Is that what you want to know so badly?" Her dark eyes were smoldering as they fell on Sakura and her shoulders were tense.

Sakura tried to keep her cool.

She hadn't expected that.

Sakura was hoping for some sort of chakra mishap or something, some sort of misplaced sealing jutsu or something. Pregnancy? She blinked owlishly, trying to gain back her wits but she was having difficulty.

Sasuke took this moment to get out of bed, snatching her walking stick and trying to ignore Sakura's dumbfounded expression. She favored one leg as she walked, hoping to reach the door. She didn't know what she wanted to accomplish, getting further into the house was no better than staying right here; Sakura would follow once she gained herself back again.

Sakura turned, looking to Sasuke's tense back, noticing how her body quivered with every step. "Why are you in pain then?"

Sasuke didn't know how to answer.

She assumed it was because of the babies – hell, she was a male, she didn't know how the pregnancy thing worked or how women reacted when babies were planted in their belly.

How the fuck should she know why she was in pain?

Why she had no energy?

Why she could barely stay awake?

She deliberately opened the door, slamming it open and leaning on the doorframe, trying to gain strength to keep moving.

"Sasuke!" Sakura got up off the bed, grabbing the other women by the shoulders, "Stop this!"

Sasuke couldn't resist, she just didn't have the strength.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke, you need to talk to me."

"No I don't."

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to gather the situation.

Okay.

Pregnant.

She could handle this.

It was something she never thought she'd hear Uchiha Sasuke say in her entire lifetime, but she could handle this.

Deep breaths Sakura, deep breaths.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes." Sasuke's tone was low, it was clear she was getting more and more irritated.

"Okay." She nodded; she needed to get the basics if she was going to help the Uchiha. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know."

"I don't." Sasuke murmured, unable to escape from the girl's grip, still awkward in the doorway.

"Hm." She frowned, "When…did you have sex?"

Sasuke's face flushed, she attempted to break free, angry and embarrassed by the question. "I don't know!"

Sakura let Sasuke wobble out into the hall, sighing. "Sasuke you're making this hard for both of us. You know I need to report back, and I'd like to know you're situation."

"You're not reporting this."

"Of course I'm not!" She said, "But I'd like to know what is going on with you so I can help you here and keep this whole thing under wraps."

Sasuke paused in her stride to get away, standing there in the middle of the room. Sakura was going to keep this all a secret? Sasuke knew she needed help; she needed care for the unborn children. Sasuke knew very basic things about pregnancy, nothing too major, but she did know about the vitamins and hospital check-ups needed from when Ino got pregnant a year or so back.

"Will you let me help you?" Sakura said exasperated, "Or do I really have to go back to the office and send someone else?"

Sasuke's shoulders tensed, "No."

"You'll let me help?"

"What do you need to know?" She said, unable to fight about this any more, she knew she needed help. Whether she wanted to admit or accept it was a whole nother issue.

"Come, sit on the couch." The two walked to the sofa in the far part of the room, Sakura adjusted Sasuke on the couch, helping her sit. She smiled to the Uchiha's frown, "What happened?"

"Why is that important?"

"It's not." She shrugged, "I'm just curious, I am you're friend aren't I? Will you tell me what happened?"

Sasuke shrugged, running a hand through her locks, "Nothing special, got drunk and ended up pregnant."

Sakura tilted her head, "Oh? How very responsible of you."

Sasuke was quiet, clearly not going to say any more.

"So, who's the father then?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"You don't know?" Sakura lifted a brow, that was a strange one. Sasuke never seemed the one to just go around and fuck people. Sasuke had her barriers up, that was the real truth of it, and Sasuke just didn't want to tell Sakura.

"I know."

"Then who?"

"What does it matter?"

Sakura frowned, "Why are you always so touchy? Why can't you just give a straight answer?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto?" She tried not to let the surprise show on her face. "Are you two together?" It was strange, saying that.

Naruto and Sasuke?

Never in a million years had she thought of that one.

It wasn't like Sakura still had a childish crush on the Uchiha. Sakura was engaged to Rock Lee and very happy with her life now. But, Sasuke and Naruto would always be in her memories, a reminder of her child-hood and the path she took while growing up. She was just a little confused on the situation, it wasn't everyday you're male friend said that they were pregnant. Not everyday when that same male friend said they messed around with your second male friend and thus got pregnant either.

It was almost a little too much to grasp.

"No."

Sakura continued to watch the Uchiha's profile, Sasuke was avoiding her eyes. "Oh?"

"Just drop it."

"Were you two together?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She raised her voice, her dark eyes smoldering but she refused to look at Sakura.

Sakura was silent a moment, her smile not wavering, unsure what she thought about the situation. There was something else, something under the Uchiha's harsh tone. She decided to let it go, when Sasuke was ready to talk she would. "Okay, let me examine you."

"Examine?"

"I need to feel you're stomach, you know, a general check-up. I also have some pain pills and other things in my bag, I wasn't sure you're ailments so I brought a variety."

Sasuke continued to avoid her eyes.

"So, just start telling me what's going on and I can try and help you. Of course now you might not be able to take these pills, assuming you're with child, not that I knew." She nervously laughed, "But, once we figure things out I can prescribe you the customary pre-natal vitamins and such."

"Fine."

A/N:

God, so sorry it's been forever. I was trying so hard to write this chapter but it was difficult. There was a variety of players I was adding then deleting, and finally just decided to add Sakura and go pretty slow.

Kinda boring I know.

More of a re-cap of everything you all already knew. But, it'll get better I promise. Next chapter it'll be more stable, and Naruto should be back I think. Also, some angsty-love coming up as well. Also, might be adding a lemon or two later in the chapters.

Thanks to everyone whom has read this fic, and reviewed it. I reached my 100 review mark thanks to all of you. I've been going through some personal strife lately, so chapters might be a little slow-going but I'll be trying and hard as I can to keep as updated with everything as I could.


	8. Chapter 8

"Crazy Weird"

"Crazy Weird"

'Chapter Eight'

It was finally the end of the week and Naruto would be home any minute.

Sakura had given the Uchiha pills she would need during her pregnancy and even some that helped her energy and pain. Sasuke was feeling better than she ever had, she could actually shower herself, walk without her staff most of the time and she wasn't running to the bathroom every minute.

It was nice.

To be her own person again.

At night she'd even sit outside for an hour or two, just inhaling the smell of nature.

Sasuke had just showered; her hair crisp curls the shine of blue coming through the spirals of black. She was wearing a modest black kimono with white cranes, a simple cream colored sash tied around her middle. Sakura had purchased it a day earlier, a sort of baby shower gift she had said. It was cool, and it was much more fitting than the yukata she wore as a male.

Sakura had bought her a few hair sticks, and some make-up as well.

Sasuke hadn't touched either; she was a little concerned how Sakura seemed to be diving into this 'Sasuke's a woman-thing' too deeply. Sasuke would not primp, and putting on make-up was definitely where she drew the line.

But, she accepted them nonetheless and they sat in the box they came on her dresser in her room.

She heard footsteps, heavy steps on the porch.

It had to be Naruto.

Her heart skipped, she was nervous all of a sudden, looking here and there, wondering if she was presentable enough. How horrible, thinking so self-consciously for a man who didn't care about you in the least.

But Sasuke couldn't help it, as the door slid open her eyes fell on the kitsune as he broke the threshold. Naruto slowly slid the door shut, his blue eyes rooted on the Uchiha who was standing a few feet away.

He took in her figure, of the new garment, of how shiny her hair looked as it coiled all around her. "Uh…hey." Naruto said a little awkwardly, smiling sheepishly.

He hadn't left on good terms, but from the look of Sasuke, it didn't appear the Uchiha was still mad. There was color to her skin, and she didn't look so skinny – she must have been eating the meals he made.

"Notice something?" Sasuke asked, tilting her head, looking to the fox with waiting black eyes.

Naruto hung his mask on the hook by the door, absently peeling off his layers of armor and weaponry. "What?" Naruto couldn't place it, there were quite a few things different about the Uchiha, he didn't want to say the wrong one.

"I'm walking." Sasuke said a small smile on her lips.

That was true.

Sasuke wasn't using the walking stick.

"How did that happen?" Naruto was smiling too, Sasuke looked so healthy, it was so weird. She didn't look miserable or mad, she just seemed… alive, happy almost.

"Sakura came by the other day."

Naruto took a few steps to the woman, almost wanting to hug her, he had missed being home. He had…missed Sasuke, a lot more than he thought he would. But, it had been one of the few missions he had taken without the Uchiha. "Oh?"

"She gave me some medicine, and I've been taking it." Sasuke murmured, her dark eyes following the fox, Naruto just a few inches apart from her. Naruto's scent was heavy, assaulting her in a rush. She felt relieved that the kitsune was home, that he wasn't wounded, that nothing happened to him while he was away. "She said she'll keep our secret, if that was what you're concerned with." She frowned a little, unsure how to read Naruto's curious eyes.

"No." Naruto said quickly, "That wasn't what I was thinking. Just wondering what happened, I've been gone a while."

Sasuke pushed a curl away from her face, "I know."

"Anything else new?"

"Not really, the…baby is developing fine." Sasuke said a flush on her cheeks, a hand on her stomach. She had been relieved that her momentary deterioration hadn't affected the child at all.

Naruto's hand covered Sasuke's, the Uchiha instantly looking up to the fox. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Really?"

"I don't want the baby sick." Naruto laughed, "Any more than I wanted you sick."

Sasuke lowered her hand, but Naruto kept it still in his own, it felt nice. Sasuke knew she should probably let it go, but she didn't, keeping the warm appendage in her own as she walked towards the kitchen.

Naruto's eyes followed the small girl, their hands clasped and it felt nice. Naruto didn't know still if it was just the infatuation with the illusion talking, or if maybe he was feeling something else for Sasuke. He had done a lot of thinking while he was away, and almost all of his thoughts had been on Sasuke.

The Sasuke now and the Sasuke then.

What conclusions he drew he wasn't sure.

Nothing definite one way or the other, but holding Sasuke's hand felt nice – whatever that might mean. Being home, having a home, and having someone to come home to also felt nice.

Was he ready for a family?

He wasn't too sure, but it was going to happen.

Naruto had come to terms with that.

"I made you something."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, Sasuke had made a bowl of Naruto's favorite ramen dish – the one with shrimp and egg. The smell was intoxicating and Naruto immediately picked up his chopsticks. "Why?" His blue eyes settled on the woman who just shrugged to his question. "Awh Sasuke…are you becoming a housewife?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "No." There was a dangerous frown on her face.

Ah, there was Sasuke's death glare.

Naruto just laughed, slurping up his noodles, "I missed Ramen. Man, I hate long missions."

Sasuke's arms were folded, still a little ruffled by the question. "What was it about?"

"The mission?"

Sasuke rolled her eyes, "Yes, the mission."

"Just a scouting mission, nothing big." Naruto said between bites. "Just a long winded affair, you know how it is."

"Mhm."

"What have you been doing?"

"What can I do?" Sasuke said, "I've been going out on the porch, and sometimes Sakura would come over."

"Why was she coming over so much?"

"Just checking up I guess."

Naruto didn't know why he felt jealous for a moment. Sakura was engaged and happy, and Sasuke was technically a woman right now. But for some reason he felt irked by the fact that someone else was here, sharing in an intimate moment of Sasuke. Talking about the baby maybe, about whatever else. Moments that Naruto had missed out on.

Sasuke smirked a little, "You look upset?"

"No I don't."

"You stopped eating."

Immediately Naruto started eating with a newfound vigor.

"Why are you upset?" Sasuke asked, "It's a good thing that our baby is in order."

Our baby.

Naruto was placated by that statement for some reason.

…man he had been feeling so strange lately. He had been away from Sasuke only for about two weeks, why did he feel so relieved and attached all of a sudden? So warmed by the fact of the baby inside of the Uchiha? He was feeling so strange, maybe he should just go and lay down, maybe a night back in his house would make all these strange feelings and tension go away.

"I know, I'm not upset."

"Jealous?"

Naruto choked on a noodle.

"Why would you be jealous?" Sasuke asked, standing a little closer to Naruto – he could see the curve of her chest out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not." Naruto didn't trust himself to look up at her right now.

"Are you jealous because I spent the day with Sakura?" Sasuke pressed, "Do you still love her?"

"What?" Naruto blinked, "No, not that."

Sasuke tilted her head, looking at his profile with curious black eyes. "Then what is it?"

"Nothing." He got out of his seat, not looking at her, "Maybe I should take a shower."

Her dark eyes followed his movement, noticing the flush on his tan scarred cheeks. "What is it?" Her voice was more stern than curious, wanting to hear what she was hoping for from the fox.

"Nothing!" Naruto said in a louder voice, "Jesus, stop nagging me!"

"It's not nothing." Sasuke murmured, noticing as the fox was inching out of the kitchen, still not looking at her face.

Was Naruto jealous over her?

Why?

What had he been thinking while he was away?

Naruto darted off towards the bathroom, but unlike before Sasuke could chase him. Sasuke followed the kitsune step for step, just as Naruto tried to shut the door Sasuke stopped him.

"What is your obsession?"

You.

You are my obsession.

Finally Naruto might have an inkling of care, might have a seed of love trying to blossom somewhere inside of him and Sasuke wasn't going to just let that go. Sasuke wanted to know, wanted to hear him say that he was jealous over the fact that Sasuke had been with Sakura and not him.

"I just want you to say it."

"Say what?"

"Say what you were thinking."

"About what?"

"Don't play this game." Sasuke frowned, hands still keeping the door open – Naruto still trying to discreetly shut it.

"I'm not playing anything, I think you're going crazy." Naruto stuck out his tongue, "Now go away so I can shower."

"No." Sasuke grumbled.

"You want to join me?" Naruto joked.

"Maybe I do." Sasuke smirked right back at him.

Naruto blanked, his blue eyes unsure, "What's going on?"

"What?"

"You didn't want to talk to me, or be near me before I left."

"Maybe I have been doing some thinking too."

"About what?"

"You tell me first."

"I don't want to."

"Then I don't either."

Silence.

Naruto let go of the door, shrugging off what was left of his armor plate, starting then to undress his top.

Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto's movements, as Naruto exposed his chest Sasuke's dark eyes followed the curve of his sides, the intricate details of muscle corded under his honey-colored skin. Sasuke's cheeks flushed as the kitsune moved to taking off his trousers, his blue eyes darting up to note Sasuke's reaction.

"Were you really going to join me?"

Sasuke hadn't really thought of doing that, she just wanted to make the kit nervous. But, now she was caught under the spotlight and she was becoming more nervous than Naruto seemed to be. Trying to regain her composure, "Did you want me to?"

Naruto's blue eyes settled on Sasuke a long moment, something hidden behind his eyes. "Maybe?" He flashed the girl a grin, a hand on the waistband of his shorts.

Sasuke stood in the threshold a moment, just taking the kitsune in. She heard the hiss of the shower, felt the flutter in her heart as the man's blue eyes were looking intently at her.

Quietly she reached for the door handle, not stepping in, "No. I don't think so."

"Why?" Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted Sasuke to really join in, but somehow now that the woman didn't want to – he felt a little at a loss. He kind of wanted her too – and he knew full well that the woman was his best friend and partner – that this woman was really a man, and for some reason he still wanted to shower with her.

"No reason." She said evenly as she closed the door, the fox didn't protest – didn't open the door back up even though Sasuke stood there a few moments waiting for him too.

She didn't think it was right to be so intimate with the fox, to let her heart drown in the hope that Naruto may be attracted to her – her male self. Naruto did have something blossoming inside of him, maybe a tiny little seed of love, but Sasuke couldn't smother it – she had to let it grow into whatever it was going to grow into.

Her feet were quiet on the wood floor as she drifted to her room – intent on having a nap, content with the fact that Naruto was home.

A/N:

Woo. Another chapter down… and, yes, working on the next one that will deal with more little moments of Naruto and Sasuke. Also, Sakura might pop in – or even Tsunade to check up on the two since Sasuke's been gone.

That'll definitely be a fun one, lol. It will have some humor, which will be a nice change to this more angsty and sad love story. Okay, please leave a review and I'll have the next chapter up right quick.


	9. Chapter 9

"Crazy Weird"

'Chapter Nine'

Naruto was glad last night he had avoided Sasuke's questions, he didn't want to admit he had been jealous. Been jealous over the fact that Sakura was with Sasuke so much.

Currently the kitsune was lying in bed, staring at his ceiling with sightless blue eyes. He had been lying like that for a few hours now; the sun had finally poked its head up and illuminated the small space. Naruto's hands were tucked behind his head, loose pajama pants on his hips and nothing on his torso. He hated all this thinking, all these new weird emotions. Naruto didn't want to say he might be falling in love with the Uchiha, because he still wasn't sure he really was. Who was to say the illusion was null and void now? Maybe the affects were just getting stronger since he had been away so long without being around it?

That had to be it.

Naruto couldn't be in love with Sasuke.

Naruto turned in bed, staring off at the half-open door. Naruto wondered what time it was, wondered if Sasuke was awake yet, though he hadn't noticed the Uchiha walk by his room just yet. Heaving a sigh the kitsune got to his feet and headed for the door – maybe if he got up and started the day he'd stop thinking all these troubling thoughts.

Maybe Sasuke was awake.

Naruto looked down the hall, to the kitchen, then back towards Sasuke's room. Maybe he'd just peek in, just to see. Naruto tried not to think, tried not to listen to the ounce of care trying to bounce around in his heart. Instead he focused on the sound of his own heavy footsteps on the old wooden floor – listening to it groan under his weight as he made it to the threshold of Sasuke's room.

Empty.

Sasuke's room was empty.

A flutter of panic erupted in his heart for one brief moment before logic settled it and began to pick apart the situation. He pushed the bathroom door open – nothing, he looked in the living room and even the entry hall, but no signs of the black haired beauty. The walking stick was discarded against a wall, where it had been when Naruto had came home, so the woman was still able to get around by herself – still strong and healthy.

After a good twenty minutes of searching and Naruto did start to panic.

Okay, think think think think….

Then he heard it.

A cough!

He slammed the screen door open, his bright eyes fixed on the sitting figure on the back porch. Sasuke's shoulders tensed to the sound, turning her dark confused eyes up to the fox who stood triumphant in the doorway. "Sasuke what're you doing out here?" His tone was almost stern, but he had been searching for the Uchiha for over twenty minutes and he started to think of bad outcomes.

What if she had been kidnapped?

Or murdered?

Naruto had pushed the whole fact that Sasuke was a ninja, nearly a better ninja than himself. The whole thing of her being a woman completely negated all of Sasuke's previous talents in Naruto's mind. Now Sasuke was merely a hormonal damsel in distress and finding her made Naruto all that more pleased with himself.

"I'm sitting." Sasuke murmured, turning her eyes from the fox and staring off across the horizon where the sun was trying to rise. The sky was purple, pink, and at the base a subdued yellow-orange.

Naruto rolled his eyes taking a seat next to the woman on the porch. Naruto noticed that she was wearing the same clothes from the day before, the Uzumaki beginning to wonder if that was the only new garment Sakura had purchased for her. "You always come out here?" Naruto really never took notice of the porch before in their whole time of living together – never really noticed the garden or the koi pond that was stretched out before them. He had to admit it was peaceful out here, and it smelled so fragrant.

"Sometimes."

Sasuke didn't seem so talkative today, Naruto was curious as to why. He also wasn't feeling so nervous around the woman, which was always a strange new thing. "Oh." He added lamely, his eyes to the sky.

"You leaving or something?" Sasuke asked, her tone clipped.

"Why?"

"Why are you out here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck shrugging, "Why so many questions?" He grinned, trying to brush it off. He didn't know why he started to feel more protective of Sasuke, why he was so scared when he didn't know where the Uchiha was. He also didn't want to talk about these intimate things and hoped the woman would just let it go.

Sasuke eyed him a long moment, "No reason." She turned back to the sun rise.

"What are you going to do today?" Naruto ventured, keeping his eyes up to the sky.

"Sakura said she'd come over."

Sakura.

Naruto hated that it made him jealous.

He hated Sakura-chan now that she was hovering around Sasuke.

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

Naruto frowned, why was Sasuke so cold today? It was hard keeping up with the Uchiha's mood swings, it was tiring. But, he didn't want to piss her off anymore, he wanted to try and curb her away from the pink-haired girl, to maybe spend more time with him. He didn't feel like going over the reasons why – he ignored those reasons and instead focused on the selfish desire of keeping Sasuke to himself. "It's my house too, I should know if someone comes over."

Sasuke stood up then, his dark eyes looking up to the clouds before they swept back to the kitsune. "She's coming over in a few minutes."

"A few minutes?"

"She called an hour ago." Sasuke turned, moving back into the home, her hair sweeping pointedly behind her.

Naruto frowned, looking to the woman who was giving him an unwanted cold shoulder. What the hell crawled up her ass and died today? Naruto jumped up and followed the woman, "Sasuke what's your problem?"

"Nothing." She didn't turn around.

"Something is wrong." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Why don't you talk to me?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

Sasuke wheeled on him then, black eyes holding a hidden fire as she tried to stare him down – ignoring the fact she was quite a few inches shorter now. "Why do you want to talk to me so much now?" She spat at him, arms crossed over her bosom.

Naruto nearly bumped right in to her and now she was right in his face. He hadn't expected her to wheel around so fast and it took a moment to get his bearings. "I don't know…" He said lamely, frowning a little to himself at how angry Sasuke was this morning.

What happened?

They were getting along okay before.

Naruto definitely missed something.

"You don't know?" Sasuke grumbled rolling her eyes at the fox.

"Does it matter?"

"It does."

"Why?"

"I don't want to keep being your whim." Sasuke said evenly, her dark eyes not yielding as she glared down the kitsune.

"Whim?" Naruto was thoroughly confused now.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through her curls a moment before she turned her back on the blonde and decided to forget the whole conversation. "Never mind."

"No!" Naruto padded after her, keeping his distance though as the woman skittered around the house in a confused pattern. It was clear Sasuke didn't know what she wanted to do, or where she was going, but Naruto followed her anyway and it seemed to piss her off that much more. "What do you mean?" He tried again, hoping to rouse information from her before the stupid girl came over.

Sasuke stopped shoulders tense with her back to the blonde.

Naruto put on the brakes and just watched her a long moment, but the silence was starting to bother him. Did he do something wrong? Naruto couldn't think of anything – despite the fact that he shouldn't really care about that crap, Sasuke was a guy after all and their feelings weren't supposed to coincide. But, hell, he'd figure that all out again later – right now Naruto was merely concerned for his best friend.

That's it.

Just concerned.

"Did I do something?"

Sasuke flicked a curl over her shoulder, still not looking at the man behind her.

"Will you say something?" Naruto was getting desperate; he wanted to know what was going on.

The doorbell rang and shattered their thoughts.

Fuck!

Not now!

Naruto looked at the door but Sasuke had already darted to it, looking for an escape and elated to actually have one. She opened the door, pointedly ignoring the shirtless fox and welcoming the pink-haired girl inside.

"Ready?" Sakura said, her emerald eyes sweeping the area and noticing Naruto.

Hm.

The girl tilted her head to Sasuke and the Uchiha brushed her off, "Let's go to your place today."

"Alright, do you need to get dressed or anything?"

"No, this is fine."

Naruto wavered in the entry hall, his pale eyes watching the two women converse and feeling that much more on the outside. "Can I come?" He knew it was a bad attempt, but he'd try – he felt so weird, he wanted to know why Sasuke hated him so much today.

"No." Sasuke said coldly and shut the door – not even giving Sakura a chance to say goodbye to the fox.

Alone.

Naruto didn't like being alone.

That was one thing he knew for certain, and he especially didn't like when one of his only true friends was mad at him. This was becoming a mess again and he had actually thought it was going to get better.

Maybe it wasn't.

Naruto sat down in the living room, holding his head – elbows on the coffee table as his mind raced with possibilities, ideas, and constant emotions.

This blows.

--

A/N:

Meh, don't like this chapter too much but tell me what you think. I haven't updated in a while and just thought I should before you all think I'm dead. A lot of things have been happening in my life so… not really online as much as I'd like to be.

Anyway, I'll try to keep with it… please review and I'll update soon. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

"Crazy Weird"

'Chapter Ten'

They had spent the whole day shopping.

Or rather Sakura was busy shopping, Sasuke was just a tag-along the Uchiha wouldn't fall fully into this girlish side of herself – she was still a man and she did have pride and she wasn't going to spend all day trying on dresses.

Sakura had purchased a few everyday outfits for Sasuke; the Uchiha was currently wearing one. Just plain cargo cut-offs and a light blue tank-top, nothing fancy just some fun summer clothes as Sakura called them.

Currently the two women were sitting in Sakura's living room drinking freshly made tea. The pink-haired girl was trying to get Sasuke to open up a little, to understand what was going on at the manor lately, especially since Sasuke seemed so keen to get away from Naruto. She pointedly stirred her tea, green eyes focused on the silent female across from her.

"So…" Sakura smiled, "How is Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Fine I guess."

"Haven't you talked to him?"

"Kind of."

This was going to be hard.

Sasuke hadn't said more than a few words to her all day, even while they were shopping Sasuke just seemed to be in her own head. Sakura wanted to get to the bottom of this it was her duty as their friend.

Okay, new plan.

"How is your pregnancy?"

Pregnancy.

This was still a little strange.

Sasuke crossed her legs, folding her arms over her chest and keeping her eyes averted away from Sakura. She shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, I've been taking the chakra pills."

"Nothing unusual?"

"No."

"I see you're already getting your mood swings." She smiled.

Sasuke scowled at her, "Whatever."

Sakura wasn't sure if she was suffering from mood swings, Sasuke always was in a sour mood after all. She sipped her tea trying to think of something else to branch the conversation. "You and Naruto doing well?"

"There is no me and Naruto." Sasuke reminded her in an irritated drawl.

"Why?"

Sasuke turned her eyes back to the woman a frown on her pretty pink lips, "What?"

"Why isn't there?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Just shut up." Sasuke snapped looking back out the window and avoiding her again.

"He likes you."

"You don't know anything." Sasuke tried to keep the edge from her voice, not really in the mood for this conversation. She had mulled over all of the possibilities in her head and it always was never in her favor.

"I do." Sakura persisted, setting the porcelain cup on the oak table. "Have you even tried to have a conversation with him recently?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Though her tone wavered doubt seeping into her mind. Or maybe that was hope.

"I think you should start trying to talk to him."

"He doesn't care."

"I think he does."

"You don't know anything." She snapped again, turning her black eyes on the girl her expression stony.

"I do know Naruto is a kind person who loves his friends." She said evenly, "I know he cares about you."

"Not in the same way."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." Sasuke got up now; she wasn't in the mood for this.

"No, I mean it, listen to me."

"Just leave me alone."

Sakura got out of her seat reaching for the arm of the other woman and Sasuke didn't shrug her off. Sakura's eyes were pleading, "You just need to try and talk to him, try and be nice to him sometimes."

"Nice, right." Sasuke snorted feeling no remorse for the fox.

"I mean it." She continued, "You just need to talk about all this, bring up the baby."

"He doesn't care about the baby Sakura." She said in an icy tone.

"I think he does."

"How do you think you know all this?"

"Because I know Naruto and I know he does care about you."

"He doesn't love me." Sasuke tried not to sound pained but this whole conversation was getting to be too much. She felt like she was drowning under all these emotions, she was beginning to feel sick.

"I know he can."

"Can?" Sasuke turned to her, her dark eyes stricken, "You don't know that."

"Just will you try and talk to him?"

"It won't matter."

"Will you do it for me?"

Sasuke sighed, keeping her arms folded and trying to keep control of herself. She owed Sakura a lot, she couldn't really say no to her but she didn't see why any of this would matter. "Fine, what should I talk about?"

"The baby."

Sasuke snorted.

"No really!" She continued, "Talk about the baby, think up baby names together maybe even look for a room in the manor for it."

"I don't see how that will help."

"Just trust me." She murmured, keeping that soft smile. "Have you even thought of names yet? Picked out a room?"

Sasuke looked to the door, "No."

"Then it'll be good for you, you need to start planning ahead for it."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go home and talk to Naruto?"

Sasuke didn't budge.

"C'mon, I'm sure he's missing you."

All her enthusiasm was starting to get to the Uchiha. She was actually starting to think Naruto would start caring, that she might have a chance at the kitsune loving her. Sasuke hated thinking that way – she just knew that she would be disappointed again and she wasn't sure if she could really endure anymore heartache.

God she was so weak.

"Go on." Sakura nudged her, "Its late anyway; you should go home and rest."

Sasuke had her hand on the handle; she didn't turn to the other girl, her eyes on the closed door. "Why do you care so much about Naruto and me?"

Sakura was quiet a moment, "You two are my best friends, you both deserve to be happy."

"What if we can't be happy together?"

Sakura smiled, "Just trust me."

Trust her?

Sakura thought she was a psychic all of a sudden?

This wasn't going to end well.

----

It was around 8pm when Sasuke had entered the manor.

The whole place was quiet and dark; it set off Sasuke's alarm. Had Naruto left? That was just great; right when she wanted to talk to him he left.

"Sasuke?"

Oh good, he was home then.

Sasuke kicked off her sandals at the door, setting down the bags of shopping in the threshold and walking across the smooth wood floor in search of the kitsune. "Why is it so dark?" Sasuke flicked on the light, squinting into the brightness of it as she scanned the area for the fox.

Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Hm.

The woman rounded the corner down the hall towards the kitchen, on the left would be Naruto's room and she noticed the door was slightly ajar. It was only eight, why was the dork asleep already? Sasuke pushed the door open the rest of the way, peering into the darkness of the small space – seeing the lump on the bed that had to be the sleepy fox. "Why are you asleep already?"

Naruto blinked through the haze of night at the girl standing in the doorway, it was bright out there and he was having trouble adjusting his sleepy blue eyes. Then Sasuke – being the sadistic bastard she was flicked on his bedroom light and Naruto dove under the covers with an unhappy hiss. "What the hell?!"

"Why are you asleep?"

"I'm not asleep!"

"Whatever." Sasuke snorted, "Why is it dark?"

"I was sleeping, why did you turn the lights on?"

"Because it's only eight."

"I didn't know I had a certain bedtime."

"You don't." Sasuke snapped, "But you don't even have a mission tomorrow, only old people go to bed so early."

Naruto shifted under the blankets boldly poking his head out of the covers and angrily squinting at the woman that was closer to his bed now. "What do you want?" He grumbled, not really understanding why Sasuke chose to blind him and talk to him now when he was sleeping.

She really made no sense to him.

Sasuke had a scowl on her face and her body language was still that of 'fuck off' yet she plopped her tiny ass right down on his mattress – her legs folded and her expression not so inviting to the kitsune. Naruto took notice of her new clothes, looking her from head to toe and getting lost in the sight of her exposed slightly bulged belly and her generous cleavage. Naruto caught himself before he looked too obvious and forced his eyes to the girl's face, "What did you do with Sakura?" He asked though his tone suggested he wasn't really interested in hearing what they did.

"Went shopping?"

"Was it fun?" Naruto grinned now, it was always weird thinking of Sasuke shopping – actually interacting with other people, she just never seemed the type.

"No."

"Oh." That was good, Naruto didn't want her having fun with Sakura.

Silence.

Sasuke was trying to prep herself for what she wanted to say next, trying to line up the words in her head, trying her best not to chicken out. Maybe this wasn't a good idea – but maybe this was her last chance at reaching out to Naruto, maybe he would actually start caring if he had something more in common with the baby and her. Sasuke inhaled a quiet deep breath before she spoke, "I was thinking of setting up the baby's room soon."

That seemed to get Naruto's attention.

The kitsune was propped up on his elbows, bright eyes looking to her profile and his expression seemed shocked. He clearly wasn't expecting this topic – he didn't know what topic he was really expecting at all, but Sasuke hadn't really talked about the baby, let alone talked to him at all and for some reason something so intimate he wasn't really prepared for. Naruto swallowed thickly trying to gain some composure, "Oh yeah?"

"Did you want to help me pick it out?"

"Sure." Naruto said quickly, fearing that if he didn't seemed enthusiastic about it Sasuke might pick Sakura for the job and for some reason that made Naruto's blood boil.

Sure.

Naruto said sure.

Sasuke tried not to smile, trying to remain cool and collected but that had warmed her heart. Maybe this was a good idea, maybe Sakura was right. If Naruto got on the same page with her and the baby maybe he would start to care. The little hope inside of the Uchiha was growing bigger and brighter as she caught a glimpsed at Naruto's determined expression, "Want to go look now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Naruto said quickly, throwing off the blankets and groping on the ground for his shirt.

Sasuke got off the bed in a fluid movement, her dark eyes trained on the man as he too stood next to her. Quietly she left the room, "I want the baby close to my room."

"Why not mine?"

"You're not the mother." Sasuke waved his concern away, though she did notice how Naruto seemed to take offense to it.

"So?" Naruto snorted.

"There's a nice room by mine, it'll do fine." Sasuke said smoothly, "The other rooms are too far away."

Naruto decided to drop the argument Sasuke was just going to win anyway.

The Uchiha pushed the door open to the room on the left of her own, it was smaller than hers, a perfect cell of a space – it had one window and a large closet. The wood floors were pristine, and the walls were a somber off-white. Naruto noticed this room didn't seem to have any stains like some of the others, and even though the fox was curious as to who this room might've belonged to in the past he didn't ask. Naruto didn't know much of anything about the massacre, Sasuke never shared that intimate detail of the manor itself and Naruto never asked. It just seemed like an unspoken rule – he'd notice when Sasuke looked tired or sad, but he had never asked about it before. Naruto merely assumed and let the issue drop.

Now seeing the girl standing in the middle of this dimly lit room, her black eyes guarded Naruto was starting to wonder if he should ask about it. Maybe his lack of curiosity towards Sasuke's dark past offended the Uchiha, maybe Sasuke didn't think Naruto really cared.

Did Naruto really care?

Sasuke was his best friend.

Maybe he should know more about her and the place they lived.

Right when Naruto got the courage to ask Sasuke spoke, "This is good isn't it? It's small, but it's good for a child."

Naruto lost his nerve, "Yeah, it looks good to me." He stuffed his hands in his pajama pockets, his blue eyes surveying the small space.

Sasuke eyed the fox a long moment before she closed the space between them, inches from the kitsune. She tilted her head up to the fox, her black eyes focused as she looked up to him, "What do you want to name the baby?"

Naruto flushed, "What's with all this baby stuff all of a sudden? I thought you were mad at me?"

Sasuke frowned, "I asked you a question."

"I asked you one." Naruto didn't know why it made him nervous, to be invited into all this. It was a little overwhelming assuming the chick had been avoiding him and freaking out at him earlier. It was weird, it was hard to get used to Sasuke's hot and cold attitude.

She crossed her arms and attempted to quell her anger, "I was just trying to get you more involved."

"Involved?" Naruto furrowed his brow, "Why? I thought you had Sakura for that."

Crap.

He shouldn't have said that.

Sasuke smirked a little, "You jealous?"

"No."

Yes.

Well, maybe.

No.

Naruto wasn't jealous.

"You don't want to be involved with your baby?" Sasuke asked pointedly, "Would you like me to have Sakura name our child?"

Our child.

Baby.

The words were drilling at Naruto – each one taking a chunk out of his resolve. "No."

"Then what do you want?" She asked in a sultry tone, inches from the fox and looking up at him through those thick long lashes.

Naruto's throat felt dry and he tried to look anywhere but at her pretty plump lips and those big black eyes. This wasn't fair – he just woke up! What the hell was this all of a sudden? "Minoru."

Sasuke blinked, caught off guard by the name. "What?"

"You asked for a name." Naruto murmured, looking at his toes. "Minoru."

"Minoru?"

"Don't like it?"

"No I do." Sasuke just hadn't expected a name, had Naruto been thinking about this before?

"I like that name." Naruto added, feeling a little awkward. "Minoru Uchiha." He grinned then, his tan cheeks flushed.

Sasuke smiled faintly and boldly reached out to take Naruto's large hand in her two small ones. She looked up to the fox, feeling compelled to be close to him and Naruto didn't push her away. "What about a girl?"

"Nariko?"

Sasuke rolled her eyes, "Naming her after you?"

Naruto grinned, "Why not?"

Sasuke cautiously set her cheek against his chest, her dark eyes looking up at him and Naruto didn't push her away. She could hear his heartbeat, it was loud and erratic and it made her smile. "Are you looking forward to being a father?"

Was he?

Maybe a little.

He had done a lot of thinking while he was away.

"I guess." He offered, unsure what else to say.

"You guess?" Sasuke frowned a little, trying to pick out the emotions in his eyes.

Naruto avoided her eyes, "Yeah."

Was he nervous?

He did care then, didn't he?

Well he did pick out names already, Sasuke hadn't been expecting that.

Sasuke decided not to be too picky about it; she kept her head under the fox's chin and lazily wrapped her arm around his waist. Naruto was starting to care and that was all she could really ask for.

"Are you tired?" Naruto asked after a moment, trying to change the subject – his head resting on Sasuke's and he could smell that strange vanilla scent. She felt warm and pleasant against him and if Sasuke wasn't protesting their contact, neither was he.

"Yeah." She admitted after a moment, tilting her head lazily up to the kitsune.

"Let's go to sleep."

Sasuke slowly started to unwind herself from the fox but Naruto caught her arm and grabbed her attention. "What're you doing?"

Naruto's cheeks were pink as one arm remained around her waist, the other hand holding hers to keep her from leaving. "Want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

Sasuke eyed him a long moment as if trying to really digest what he had just said. He was inviting her to sleep by him? He really wanted her to be close to him? Sasuke's heart skipped and she awkwardly didn't move one way or the other until Naruto started to release her – his expression rejected. "Sure." She said quickly, looking out the window then back at the fox, feeling like a child nervous for being invited to her first sleep over.

Naruto smiled brightly at her then, hand still in hers he led her from their baby's room and down the hall back to his own room. Quietly they crawled into bed – Sasuke fully clothed and all but she didn't care. Naruto slipped the covers around them and cautiously wrapped the small girl in his arms – holding her against his chest almost protectively.

"We should decorate that room sometime." Naruto said his head above hers so she couldn't see his expression.

She felt the warmth of his skin against her face, her small form engulfed by his larger frame. She closed her eyes and inhaled the kitsune – savoring the smell of him, the feel of him. This was a little unreal, she wasn't sure if she was sleeping already when she felt Naruto's fingers start to play with her curls. "We should." She agreed a small smile on her lips.

"Goodnight Sasuke." It felt weird saying that, holding Sasuke like this, but for some reason Naruto was okay with it. It felt good to hold the Uchiha, to know their baby was safely between them inside of the girl – to know she was safe. It was a weird feeling he had, and he wasn't sure if this was love or maybe his new fatherly instinct.

He didn't want to admit anything yet, he wasn't for sure about it.

All that matters was they were happy and together right now, and that was good enough.

"Goodnight Naruto."

A/N:

Another chapter done. This one was longer than the rest, and I was actually going to keep going when I got another idea. Next chapter is going to be super fun and Tsunade-sama is going to show up for sure which will lead to some nice comedy. Please leave a review and I'll get working on the next chapter. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

"Crazy Weird"

'Chapter Eleven'

Ba-dump…

Ba-dump…

That sound was pulsing in Sasuke's unconscious – she couldn't yet figure out what it was. It was loud and oddly comforting, hard to ignore and just slip back into sleep. She felt warm and safe; like someone was holding her. Where was she? Her sleepy mind slowly began to rouse and she carefully blinked her eyes open.

It was bright.

She squinted around the small space trying to take in her surroundings, an irritated frown tugging her plump lips. She was caught against something warm and fleshy, dark gaze was averted down to the thing she was caught on and her brow furrowed in confusion.

Naruto?

For a moment she was beginning to think last night had only been a dream. But there he was – sprawled out under her, his strong arm protectively around her waist. Sasuke keenly observed the kitsune's sleeping face, absently wondering how nice it would be to always wake up to the fox this way. That would never be reality though, she had to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

Minoru.

Nariko.

Naruto had thought of those names – all on his own. Naruto was really starting to care now wasn't he? Sasuke kept herself positioned over the sleeping fox, just watching him with her dark cat-like eyes.

He smelled_ really _good.

Maybe that was just the pregnancy talking but…

Sasuke found herself scenting along Naruto's neck across to his shoulder – her nose ghosting over the heated flesh; lips brushing over the tanned skin. Naruto moaned in his sleep and that only fueled the curious Uchiha onward; her lips pressing a bit more boldly against his jugular in warm wet kisses.

"Gods…" Naruto groaned sleepily.

Mm…

Sasuke's eyes slid shut and she bit possessively at the skin, running up to his jaw line, across his cheek and finally flicking her wet tongue to trace the shell of his sensitive ear. "Naruto…" She purred in the man's ear, her black eyes filled with a newfound lust unable to stop herself.

Damn hormones.

She just couldn't stop.

She needed something – the pressure in her belly needing to be relieved.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hands on her hips – the Uchiha slipping her own hand across the man's belly and up his side. "Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was a thick sleepy purr, nails running along the female's back under her thin shirt.

Sasuke kissed down the arch of the man's neck, biting the pocket of flesh where neck met shoulder, "Wake up."

Naruto's lips perked into a lazy grin, his blue eyes half-lidded as he gazed up at the woman whom was attempting to ravish him.

It felt so good…

His hands once more rested on her hips and he pointedly forced the woman to grind down against him, forcing her to come in contact with his stiffening self. Naruto didn't know what had gotten into Sasuke, or if perhaps this was just a good dream.

Dreaming about Sasuke…

Naruto didn't really want to think about that right now.

The sensation was all he was focusing on, whatever repercussions it might have later he didn't care so much. Sasuke's lips were on his collar, roaming over his chest; he hadn't even noticed when the girl had slipped his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

Naruto groaned thickly, his own hands moving to take off the Uchiha's shirt and tossing it away from them. It exposed the girl's ample chest, noticing the black and blue bra that Sakura must have bought her the day previous.

"C'mere." Naruto nearly growled purging Sakura's name from his mind as he grabbed the female roughly behind the neck and crushed their lips together. One hand remained on her hip, keeping her over him as he indulged in that intoxicating taste of Sasuke's mouth.

Ding-dong!

Naruto and Sasuke immediately parted, their eyes confused as they looked at the bedroom door as if expecting to see Sakura standing in the doorway.

Ding-dong! Ding-dong!

"God damn it…" Naruto groaned as Sasuke slowly manuerved herself off of him, sitting on the corner of the bed and angrily tugging her shirt back over her head.

Sasuke had been so close…

Naruto was finally indulging in her and the damn door bell rings.

The kitsune was still shirtless, eyeing the girl's irritated face before his blue eyes roamed down her body; noticing as her arms folded and pushed up her generous chest. He wiggled in bed, forcing himself to sit up and move towards the Uchiha. Possessively he wrapped his arms around the smaller ninja, hugging her tenderly to his chest and causing Sasuke to look up at him with apprehensive black eyes.

"Let's ignore it." Naruto purred, a vulpine grin on his lips as his large warm hands ran along her spine – up under the shirt and gripping at her neck before he forced their lips together. Sasuke immediately melted into the kiss, her fingers wrapped in Naruto's hair, moaning expectantly against his lips.

"Naruto."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat, he nearly choked on spit as he pushed the Uchiha away from himself – hands firmly on her shoulders and causing Sasuke to growl in frustration for the second time that day.

"T-Tsunade-sama?!" The blonde looked as if he was trying to figure out how the woman got from point A to point B and was having a hard time.

"Can't you not answer the door anymore?"

"How—"

She rolled her eyes, arms folded as she looked to the back of the woman's head before they drifted back to Naruto. "I wouldn't be able to call myself a ninja if I couldn't get through a damn door."

Naruto swallowed thickly, noticing as Sasuke kept her back turned to the other woman trying to hide in her expanse of curls. "What…? Uh, what do you want?"

"Hm." Tsunade frowned a little at Naruto's tone, is that a way to speak to the Hokage-sama? Stupid brat. "I'm here to give you a mission because you never seem to come by the office anymore. I haven't seen Sasuke either, Sakura said he's still sick yet I didn't find him here."

Tsunade knew it wasn't like Sasuke to skip out on work, so it thoroughly confused her that the Uchiha was nowhere to be found. If he was well enough to walk down the street he was well enough to go on a mission in her book and she was going to trail the bastard down and bring him back to work.

But…

She couldn't take her eyes off the back of the woman in bed with Naruto.

Who was she?

"Sasuke is still sick." Naruto answered almost in a trace, the Uchiha's shoulders tense under his fingers. "Maybe you can tell me about the mission, I'll get dressed."

"No need." Tsunade waved her hand, "I didn't know you had company. Does Sasuke know you brought a woman home without him home?" Tsunade grinned a little, but Naruto didn't even grin back, he still looked quite nervous.

Why so tense?

"Uh…" Naruto blinked, looking to the Uchiha and trying to figure out what the glare meant.

Was Sasuke pissed again?

He didn't do anything!

God! Stupid Tsunade!

"Sasuke knows."

_Dumb ass._

That's what Naruto thought Sasuke's glare said; it was almost obvious.

Tch. Bastard. Wasn't like she was coming up with anything better.

Tsunade quirked a slender brow at the kitsune's antics. Naruto had never been a good liar; but really his personal state of affairs were not her business and frankly she didn't care. "I'd rather not talk in front of a strange woman, it's an undercover mission and it's very important."

"Undercover mission?"

"I need both you and Sasuke." Tsunade murmured, "Perhaps you can inform me when he gets home and then both of you can come see me?"

"Can't you get someone else?"

Someone else?

Tsunade looked a little shocked; Naruto never turned down a mission. Where was that sincere smile? That determined yell? Why was he not demanding to hear more? She narrowed her eyes at the girl's back then let them sweep to Naruto's face.

…surely getting laid did not compromise his job.

"You two are my best ninja, it requires no less." She spoke, her tone a little detached.

Naruto bit his lip, trying to read the Uchiha's eyes but he found no answers there. "Are you sure you can't get someone else?"

"What's going on with you?" Tsunade snapped, pointing her finger at the curly-haired girl in bed, "Who is that?!"

Naruto frowned as if trying to think, his eyes slits and his expression clearly determined. "Uh…"

Wow.

Sadly, Sasuke expected no less.

Sasuke sighed softly, turning on the bed and looking up to the older woman, a frown evident on her plump lips as she tried to school her features. "…it's Uchiha Sasuke Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade blinked, her rage gone in an instant as she gazed down at the female Sasuke.

…what the hell did she miss?

A/N:

This is a short chapter, please don't murder me. Not as awesome as I wanted it, but I haven't updated in forever and I just felt I should. Next chapter I think Tsunade will still be there explaining, unless I summarize it a bit, which is also possible. I have to figure out which way it'll flow.

Please leave me a review and keep supporting me! The next chapter will be longer, I promise… gah, I suck with updating. Forgive me.


	12. Chapter 12

"Crazy Weird"

'Chapter Twelve'

The trio had moved to the living room – Naruto and Sasuke had explained everything that happened so far to the Hokage-sama and she actually seemed to be taking it very well.

Tsunade was quite calm sipping her tea, gold eyes on both ninja.

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously; Tsunade hadn't said much of anything since the explanation and it was strange. "Tsunade why are you so quiet?" He finally blurted out, sounding just a little confused.

"I was just thinking about the mission."

"Mission?" Naruto blinked, "I thought you said it required Sasuke and me?"

"It does."

Sasuke narrowed her eyes at the other woman. "I can't change back. I have to refuse the mission." She didn't like saying it but Sasuke wasn't going to put her unborn child at risk – even for the Hokage-sama.

"No you don't."

"Yes she does." Naruto cut in – surprising the Uchiha with his conviction, "She's not going on the field; I'll take the mission alone Sasuke's not coming."

Sasuke was quiet, her dark eyes looking to the blonde's flushed face and determined blue eyes.

Naruto…

Damn hormones – Sasuke felt like she could cry.

"Oh ho ho Naruto." Tsunade grinned, "Already telling you're wife what to do? You haven't even heard what the mission is."

Naruto blushed, "We're not married and I don't care what the mission is!"

"Actually it works much better this way." Tsunade mused, "I actually was going to make a proposal to you to turn into a female for this mission and pretend you two were a couple. However, Sasuke already is a female so it works out perfectly!"

Sasuke's brows furrowed before she shot a glance to the fox, wordlessly wanting him to figure out the details, she didn't feel like asking a bunch of stupid questions but that was Naruto's forte.

"What do you mean?" Naruto snapped, "We have to pretend to be a couple?"

"An under-cover mission." Tsunade waved her hand, "We're going to place you right in the center of the Rice Village to see what's been going on."

"What's been going on?"

Tsunade grinned, "You two accept the mission?"

"Tell me first." Naruto said, his blue eyes determined.

"You get the mission report when you accept."

"Is there immediate danger?" Sasuke finally asked her tone bland.

"The point of the mission is just to have you two sniff around, make some friends, lay low sort of thing and just report everything you see as odd back to Konoha." Tsunade said simply, "It's been rumored that even though they aren't a ninja village themselves they've been recruiting some high-class Anbu."

"Why?" Naruto asked, clearly intrigued.

"The mission report will be available to you, if you accept." She said cheekily before she took a swig of her tea.

Naruto glanced to Sasuke who in turn kept her dark black eyes on the blonde woman, "They won't know we're from Konoha?"

"That's the idea." Tsunade murmured, "Now, do you two accept?"

Naruto shifted a little uneasily, his eyes looking to Sasuke and her belly before he turned back to Tsunade.

Safe.

The mission sounded relatively safe.

They couldn't go without pay; they needed to take whatever job they could get.

Despite the sinking feeling in the blonde's stomach he decided to speak for both of them, "We accept."

"Good, good." Tsunade clapped her hands before she lifted herself off the cushions, "I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow morning in my office."

Naruto and Sasuke sat in realative silence as the older woman left the home, the sound of the front door shutting vibrating around them.

Was this a good idea?

Naruto bit his lip, looking a little apprehensive, his bright eyes avoiding Sasuke's.

They had such a good morning too; they were actually doing okay and then Tsunade threw this at them.

What if something happened?

What if Sasuke died?

What if the baby died?

Naruto's brain was slowly imploding; his whole body jerked – startled when Sasuke put her small hand on his shoulder. He immediately looked up to her stoic face unable to pick out any emotions, unable to read what she might be thinking.

"It'll be fine." She offered before she took her hand away and walked right past the kitsune towards her own room.

Naruto wanted to say something, wanted to yell at Sasuke to come back but there wasn't a point.

They accepted the mission.

There was no backing out.

They'd be prime targets in a village full of enemies.

Were they ready for this?

Naruto hung his head making a disapproving noise in the back of his throat.

What else could go wrong?

--

A/N:

I'm so sorry this took forever to make, and that the chapter is so damn short but I thought it was a good stopping point.

Next chapter is going to be rather long so please just bear with this little short chapter for right now.

Leave a review if any of you still care for this story! Thank you!


End file.
